<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inheritor by Alicord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517001">Inheritor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicord/pseuds/Alicord'>Alicord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicord/pseuds/Alicord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mysterious death of the emperor, Belos. Lilith was granted one more task by the emperor. Find his replacement. The one that bears the symbol of the Titan. The one chosen by the Titan itself to carry on Belos' legacy. With a Heavy heart, Lilith took off from the castle in search of this person. All the while wondering what will become of Eda with Belos now gone.</p><p>Luz only wanted to have fun. She wanted to read her favorite book. Watch anime. write fanfiction. she had so much planned for the weekend. That all fell apart, however, When she suddenly found her self shooting fire from her fist. And if that wasn't enough she found a strange symbol plastered on her hand. Her life was never the same after that.</p><p>Hardships and new bonds awaited both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inheritance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>"Lilith, you must find the next one chosen by the Titan. They must be found. My plans will not die with me. Look for the symbol on their right hand. That is how you will find them."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Those were the last words Belos spoke to her before his passing. Apparently, He died from a strange curse of some kind that came seemingly out of nowhere. There were no culprits that could have possibly gotten close enough to the Emperor to even cast it. It was all a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>It was ironic really. Lilith always thought the emperor was capable of so much. She followed him endlessly for the chance to right her wrong. Then the emperor just up and dies of the very thing she wanted to get rid of. How was she supposed to get Eda healed now?</p><p> </p><p>She did think of the healing relic but quickly remembered the relic's power has faded substantially over time. There was nothing to be done. All that was left was her task. Maybe. Just maybe, whoever this person she was looking for would be able to help her. So with a heavy heart, she took off from the castle to fulfill the last order by the late emperor. </p><p> </p><p>The world is a cruel place. Isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>The loud ringing of a school bell reverberated through the halls of school alerting all the students of the end of school. Luz strode through the halls of her school with a pep in her step and earbuds on. She had been listening to one of her favorite songs on loop for quite a while. It was a song from an anime she liked that she hummed along with. </p><p> </p><p>That joy, however, was dashed quite abruptly when she saw a familiar face come out from the corner, and she stopped humming all together. It was Adalyn the captain of the cheer team. Her golden blonde hair and the pink streak in the middle was always a dead giveaway. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately upon spotting her Luz lowered her gaze to the floor. She tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible even making the effort to quicken her pace. She just wanted to get this over with. Luz only interacted with her one time. Not that long ago Adalyn sarcastically asked if Luz wanted to hang out, then Adalyn egged on her friends to basically make fun of Luz. Calling her a freak, clown, and other things around those lines. The name-calling was one thing, but the fact Adalyn led her into a false hope. Leading her to believe she was going to make her first friend in high school. That was what hurt her the most. Luz didn't want Adalyn to hurt her again.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly squeaking past the blonde through the hall, Luz made a nervous look back to see if she's been seen. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Adalyn was looking at her phone the entire time. Though something occurred to Luz she didn't think of beforehand. Why was Adalyn even walking down this hall? Luz usually took the long way around to exit the school. She barely saw anyone come this way if any at all. The stranger thing she noticed was that Adalyn was all alone. She was usually always with her friends. It was strange of course, but honestly, Luz didn't really care that much. So she just turned away and made her way to the exit so she could just walk home like she wanted to, and continue reading the latest Azura book.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>The door to Luz's home opened with a dull creak. With a relieved sigh Luz dropped her backpack down in the hallway haphazardly. Stretching her muscles to relieve the pressure that built up over the day. It felt good to be back home. She was done with school for the next two days. A whole weekend of Azura, anime, and fanfiction awaited her, and she couldn't wait to dive in.</p><p> </p><p>Her home was something she treasured. She could do whatever she wanted without fear. It wasn't exactly all that special inside. It was a pretty average house. The only things that really stood out were the tiny Hispanic trinkets and decorations that dotted the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Azura time!" She exclaimed excitedly. She bolted straight to her room until she passed the kitchen. She slid to a dead stop and turned towards the kitchen to make a quick detour and grab a snack. She headed straight to the cabinets and pulled out a can of potato chips that was nearly half empty. Then rushed back over to her room. </p><p> </p><p>The door was left open like it always was when she returned from school. She could see the Azura and anime posters she had scrawled over her wall and the desk that held her laptop. Her sanctuary was right there, and she entered with giddy anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Looking to her left Luz saw the bookcase that lay directly to the left of the door. Books and figures of all kinds lined the shelves.  Luz scanned through the bookshelf looking for the right book. After laying her eye's on just what she was looking for. She pulled it out of the shelf feeling just as she always did when she got more Azura in her life. Elated and joyous.</p><p> </p><p>With a happy little hop, she plopped herself on her bed. Laying on her back she held the book firmly in the air and began to immerse herself in a fantasy world she could only ever dream of. </p><p> </p><p>She left off just before Azura entered a new location with her ally's. Luz began shoveling the chips into her mouth as she read. A couple of chapters later Azura was all alone against an enemy who just seemed to catch and throw everything thrown at him right back at Azura. Throughout the whole fight, It was a battle of wits and action. Each one of them trying to outdo the other.  Luz just couldn't help but feel pumped through the whole thing. She changed her position on the bed multiple times during the action as it went on. She could feel the action like she was there on the sidelines. Rooting for Azura the whole way through. She was so engrossed she never noticed a slight tingling sensation on her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the end of the chapter Azura was not faring well. The bad guy just kept implementing their unique magic in so many different ways. Azura couldn't keep up. Who knew magic that had the properties of both rubber and gum could be so versatile? Luz was at a loss of words. Azura was actually losing!  Then just as it seemed the bad guy was about to land the final blow the chapter ended.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"   Luz couldn't believe what she read. No chapter before this ended like that. Especially against someone she assumed to be just a minor antagonist. As she thought about it she began to drift into her own imagination. Jumping down from her bed leaving the book face down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Azura! I'll save you!" She exclaimed as she acted out her own version of events on the spot. She threw a kick into the air followed by a punch. "Can't reflect my martial arts huh? Haha! That works for me!" She let loose a series of swings and kicks acting as if she knew some sort of fighting style when in reality she didn't. Doing things she just thought was cool. "Final attack! Fire Fist!" Luz imagined her fist engulfing in flames as she winded up her fist from behind her. A mixture of martial arts and magic. The flames in her mind glowed brightly and furiously as the fire swirled around her fist  Then with a mighty roar she slung her fist forward as straight as she could blasting fire right into the bad guy's torso as the punch landed.</p><p> </p><p>A large amount of heat suddenly washed over her face snapping her out of her mind. That was very odd to Luz. It felt like she had actually blasted out flames from her fist. She was going to chalk it up to just getting really into her role, but she noticed something that made her jaw drop in pure shock and awe. The poster she had next to the Azura one has burnt away leaving only tabs of paper still attached to the tape. A pitch-black scorch mark was plastered on the wall where the poster used to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- What?" Confused and awestruck Luz just stood there staring at the still smoking spot. How did that happen?  Why was there a smoldering mark on her wall? It couldn't have been her right? That was preposterous! Though the more she thought about it, the more apparent the coincidence came to her. </p><p> </p><p>Only moments ago she was pretending to blast out sweltering fire from her fist's. Now there was this blackened stain on her wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Am I... a firebender?" The notion she did that was really the only reason that made any sense. There was literally no other way she could have seen something like this. She tried to do some gentle jabs in an attempt to mimic what she just did, in a smaller more manageable burst. She tried again and again, but she just couldn't repeat what she had just done. The only evidence she had was the burn on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Her curiosity was starting to become overwhelming. So she moved closer to the mark to inspect it. She definitely could feel some heat coming from it. A smell of smoke emanated from it. She even saw ash slowly drifting to the floor. Assumingly from incinerated bits that remained stuck on the wall. It was real alright, no doubt about it.</p><p> </p><p> She went to reach out to touch the blackened wall, but she halted her hand upon hearing the front door open. Yet again she couldn't feel the tingling of her right hand with her mind so busy.</p><p> </p><p>"Mija! I'm home!" </p><p> </p><p>Luz suddenly found herself filled with silent fear. Her Mother just came home making things even more complicated. How the heck was she supposed to explain the obvious scorch mark on the wall. There's no way her mother would ever believe that she accidentally shot fire from her hand like some magician. She almost didn't believe it herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mija?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz needed to hide it. She had to find something she could use to conceal the mark, and it had to be quick. After a quick look around she took one look at her Azura poster and decided that was just what she needed. She scrambled over to the poster and took it down as quickly and carefully as she could. Transferring it over the warm black spot right next to it. She hastily taped each corner of the poster to the wall trying to keep it as straight as she could. Then just as she was about to place the last corner down she noticed something that made everything worse. Right on top of her hand was what looked like a large circle with a complicated array of symbols occupying the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did she somehow burn the wall with a fireblast but now she found herself with a mark on her hand she never asked for. It didn't make sense. What was happening to her? Why was it happening? Why now? She couldn't possibly come up with a believable excuse if she was found out.  </p><p> </p><p>The noticeable sound of knocking reverberated through her room. Followed by the click of a turning doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>"Mija. I'm home." </p><p> </p><p>Luz's mother, Camilia, began to open her door. With barely enough time Luz tore herself away from the poster and pulled her arms behind her. Covering her right hand with the other in an attempt to hide the mark. She stood in the middle of her room acting as neutral as she could despite the mass amount of nervousness she felt.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey Mama." Luz stammered. She tried to remain as calm as she possibly could as to not elicit any suspicion. The wide nervous grin she wore, however, managed to betray her intentions.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz, What did you do?" Camilia said with palpable suspicion in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, n-nothing Mama." Luz was panicking internally. She's been found out already. She really didn't want to have this conversation. So she tried to desperately change the subject. "Hey so, uh, what's for dinner? I'm starving. Hehehe." Luz mentally slapped herself. The nervous chuckle wasn't exactly helping her case.</p><p> </p><p>"Mija, I know that face. You're trying to hide something from me aren't you?" Camilia spoke with an almost terrifying calmness. </p><p> </p><p>It was no use. No matter how much she tried, her face just wouldn't stay quiet. Her expression then fell into a guilty frown. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with her mother by looking down at the ground.  She felt so bad trying to hide it from her mom, but what else was she supposed to do in this unbelievable situation?</p><p> </p><p>"Luz? Why does it smell like smoke in here?"  Camilia asked. Her tone grew stoic and serious. </p><p> </p><p>Luz's eyes grew wide in shock. She could smell it? How was Luz supposed to explain it without sounding crazy? Luz wanted to tell her mom the truth. She really did, but it was just impossible. A truth like that was impossible to believe. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I." Luz stuttered. Struggling to say anything, Her mind went racing for potential answers she could give. Yet she never found anything. She was simply too stressed to think properly.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see your hands, Luz."</p><p> </p><p>No. How could she tell? Was this what was called a mother's intuition? Was it something else? That mark on Luz's hand looked very much like a tattoo. What was she supposed to say to begin explaining everything? She was paralyzed with the fear of so many possibilities that swirled in her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Luz!" Camilia raised her voice assertively. startling Luz with the unexpected volume. " Show me your hands."  Camilia's voice shifted rather abruptly to a more quiet reserved tone. Listening closely Luz heard small cracks in her mom's voice. Something she wasn't expecting at all.</p><p> </p><p>Luz slowly began to raise her gaze from the ground to see her mother's outreached hand. It was like She was expecting Luz to give her something. So with no choice but to concede, Luz pulled out her hands from behind her and placed them into her mother's. It was deathly silent for a few moments before she finally heard her mother speak.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz wanted to say she didn't know. However, She knew very well that wouldn't be an acceptable answer to her mother. She wanted to drop all her guilt away and confess, but she had no way to prove any of it. Her fear of what might happen kept her from confessing at all.</p><p> </p><p>She used to think one day waking up with powers of some sort would be an amazing event in her life. Now she wished it never happened to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz? Is this a tattoo?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz stayed quite unable to provide an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the smoke? Why does it smell like smoke in here Luz?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz?"</p><p> </p><p>Yet again Luz gave no response. For a while, there was nothing but silence that permeated the air. An oppressive and uncomfortable silence that only made Luz drown in her own guilt, more and more.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hanging out with the wrong crowd?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz was caught off guard from that question. It was so sudden, and she didn't exactly understand what her mom meant by it. She raised her gaze just a bit more to line up with her mother's chin. Only to flinch at her mother's next words</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you answering me!?"  The whole time Camilia was speaking so reserved It was like she was trying to keep her cool. This time her voice came out shaky and confused. A great deal of emotion exploding forth like a tidal wave. She almost sounded like she was going to cry.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Luz was pelted with immense guilt she never experienced before. Like she was lost in A dark ocean of regret that battered her from every angle. Why would her mother sound so distraught?  The hurt in Camilia's voice was more than she ever heard before.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you haven't been smoking?!" Camilia let out in a raw blast of emotion. Tears trailing down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Luz fell into great turmoil and distress. shooting her gaze up to see her mother's tear ridden face. That was the most painful thing she ever saw.  All the guilt she held in suddenly exploded. Drowning out any fear she had about telling the truth. After all what else was there but the truth. </p><p> </p><p>"What? No! I-I'd never... It was..." Luz struggled to keep her emotions under control. Only managing to stutter out her words as she desperately tried to find the right words. "I know it's hard to believe but, I shot fire from my hands and burned a wall!  That's why there's...!"</p><p> </p><p>"So... you're just going to blatantly lie to me?" Camilia interrupted Luz. Camilia's tone and expression were just barely composed. It was like a sad calmness washed over the air.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! No! It's true I swear! I can show you the...!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! just...just stop." Camilia placed a hand over her eyes as if trying to hide her tears. Camilia couldn't take any more of this. She turned away from Luz nearly about to lose herself right then and there. "We're going to have a talk about this later...and when I get back. I want the truth." With that Camilia left. Leaving a distraught Luz behind.</p><p> </p><p>"But that was the truth..." Luz whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was devastated. How could she have seen this happening? It was worse than anything she ever thought of. It hurt. It hurt so much. She couldn't stand it. That face her mother made was so unbearable. The worst thing was just as Her mother left, Luz could hear Camilia softly whimpering. Luz, unable to cope any longer, began to cry. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--------------</p><p>-A few minutes later-</p><p> </p><p>Luz sat in silence on the edge of her bed. The feelings she felt still lingering in her mind like a vivid dream. She felt so empty and defeated.  For a few minutes, she was throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. All to try and replicate what she did before. She wanted to prove she did it so badly, but she never came close to even producing a single spark. In the end, she just gave up, resigning herself to whatever fate awaited her.</p><p> </p><p>She lamented the unfair nature of it all. Something she always dreamed of having ended up blowing up in her face so harshly. It wasn't right. It was cruel. perhaps the saying really was true. The world is a cruel place. uncaring, and indifferent. That was how it was. Wasn't it? If that was the case she didn't want to be in this world anymore. She wanted to be in a fair world. Or at least A different world. One where she could make it fair.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Luz was met with a brilliant glow that interrupted her train of thought. It was coming from below her. She looked down and was surprised to see the symbol on her right hand was the source of the glowing. Before she could even ponder on why it was glowing, she noticed the entirety of her hand soon began to glow as well. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz was confused, to say the least. It stretched even more across her body. To her elbow. to her shoulder. It kept stretching onwards until it enveloped a panicking Luz entirely. Then with a bright flash, Luz let out a silent yell. When the flash died away, Luz was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before the story starts I'd really like to thank everyone who commented and left Kudos on this story. It means a lot to me and really motivated me a lot to write the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who would have ever thought Lilith's journey to find the successor would have led her back here of all places. Lilith stood outside of the boundaries of Bonesburrow. The pitch-black cloak she wore covered nearly her entire body as it flapped in the gentle breeze.</p><p> </p><p> The city she was born in. Was it really where she would find them? She looked down at the oracle orb she held in her hand. The shadowy eye that dwelled within was wide open with its crimson iris glowing, indicating she was going the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>This is the place she wanted the least, but it was non-negotiable with the all-seeing eye pointing her way. It was lucky of her that the head of the oracle coven gave her this powerful spell for this task. Considering just how secretive that man was with his own creation. He must have been ordered to loan it to her by the emperor. She was grateful for the convenience. Regardless of how it happened. It would have been much more difficult if she had to check the hand of every person she met. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, here I go." Lilith thought to herself, letting out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it over her head. She didn't need anyone recognizing her, so she had to lay low and hide her face the best she could.  She looked down at the all-seeing eye once again to confirm it one last time. When nothing changed she hesitantly walked into Bonesburrow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lilith made her way through the bustling streets of the Bonesburrow marketplace. It was oddly busy today.  With it having such a large crowd she had to try and push through everyone that blocked her way. As she made her way Lilith was met with several shoves in return. People, just like her, wanted to get through quickly. She struggled for a while until she felt herself forcefully shoved aside by a burly hand, throwing her to the side. She ended up collapsing into one of the stand's lining the streets and cursed to herself. She lost her footing but managed to keep herself up by leaning on the stall with her arms behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah there pal! Watch the merchandise!" Jeered a voice all too familiar to Lilith. Without thinking, Lilith blurted out the speaker's name like a preprogrammed response.</p><p> </p><p>"Edalyn," Lilith spoke exasperated and low. Out of all the people in Bonesburrow she had to come across the one person she was actively avoiding. She pushed herself up off the counter of the stall regaining her footing, brushing off the dust from her cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait? Lilith?" Eda Inquired. Eda immediately went into a defensive stance bringing out her staff in preparation. "You trying a sneak attack this time? I think you might have messed up a bit." Lilith let out a long sigh, expecting something like this would have happened. She turned around to face Eda so she could talk face to face. Though she left the hood on.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not here for you Edalyn. I have something more pressing to attend to. Our meeting was nothing more than coincidence." Lilith stated bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"More important than me? Huh, That''s a first." Eda Lowered her guard just a bit. "What's with the outfit then? Off on an assassination mission?" Eda joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." Lilith scoffed, turning away from Eda.  "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to finish my job." Lilith began to walk away from Eda, but she found herself stopping before she even took a second step. Her expression lowered slightly as she remembered something she wanted to say. "Listen, Eda. You won't have to worry about the Emperor's Coven coming after you anymore. There's... no longer any reason to." With that Lilith took off into the crowd, leaving a perplexed Eda asking questions that wouldn't be answered. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lilith made it out of the marketplace and found herself somewhere that was eerily quiet. A stark contrast from what she just experienced. She walked along the border of a forest and an abandoned section of Bonesburrow.  A prime place for curious teenagers to explore for the sake of thrill and mystery. Not much was really known about this section apart from it predating Bonesburrow itself. Though whether or not people actually consider this place a part of the city depends on who you ask.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith looked towards the all-seeing eye to find where she was supposed to go. Currently, the eye was half closed with a blank iris, almost looking like it was tired. She rotated her arm just a bit to the right, and when she noticed the eye close even further she shifted her direction. It began to open wide. It's Iris slowly beginning to glow red until it gleamed like a jewel in the sun. That was where she had to go. Into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith walked for a little more than a minute before coming across something peculiar in her path.  A tall stone door stood in the middle of the area, Etchings of a tree of some sort and an unrecognizable language curving around the top decorated the surface. There was some sort of wall that curved behind the door in some sort of half-dome shape that connected to the door. From what she could gather, the door seemed to lead underground.</p><p> </p><p>Though even stranger was what surrounded the door. Rubble and stone bricks dotted all around the door circling around it like some kind of altar. She bent down to the ground passing her hand over the vegetation on the ground, only to realize there was a completely stone floor under all this grass. It was like it was around for centuries. Yet looking back at the door It remained clean and pristine. free of any overgrowth.</p><p> </p><p>"Strange." Lilith walked herself over to the door to get a closer look at it. Written directly into the door's midsection in bold red letters was 'Do Not Enter By Order Of Emperor Belos'</p><p> </p><p>Whatever this place was it was off-limits. She pulled out the eye once more to check her next destination, only for it to point her directly into the door. She stood there for a bit. It was just her luck. The place the emperor forbade entry was the place she was being led into. She sighed as she lamented that fact.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess I have no choice." She placed both hands on the door fully expecting it would be a struggle to open. She counted down to herself as she prepared to push the door open, but just as she was about to push she noticed more writing on the very bottom of the door. It was faint, and most of the words seemed to have been done in by time. She could only just barely make out a single word. "Yggdrasil." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Blaring light. Glistening specs. It all but blinded Luz in an endless sky of white. The glow that enveloped her sunk her senses into an indescribable state of numbness. It was both terrifying and strangely calming. Then as if in the blink of an eye Luz felt those feelings fade away as the light slowly dissipated into nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she found herself sitting in darkness. What just happened? Where was she? She noticed the air around her felt moist and sticky. Like the humidity was going out of control. Wherever she was. She wasn't home anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't understand what was happening. Who could ever understand? A situation like this was supposed to be impossible. Then again so many impossible things have already happened that the word lost its meaning to her. It was just scary.</p><p> </p><p>Wherever she was though, she had to find her way out of the darkness, regardless of that fear. She felt around the floor in a desperate attempt to find her way. It was a smooth stone floor underneath her. Damp and warm just like the air.  </p><p> </p><p>"Wet? Why is it wet?" Luz felt around the floor a bit more until her hand bumped into something. Curious she began moving up her hand to feel at what blocked her hand. It was a stone wall much like the floor. Only the stone it was made from was more rough and coarse. A lot drier than the floor she sat on.</p><p> </p><p>Putting both of her hands firmly onto the wall she pushed herself into it as she tried to stand up in the dark. She slowly and carefully rose from the ground so as to not slip on the damp stone floor. When Luz finally managed to stand up fully. She looked around to see if there was anything at all she could find in this darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately she spotted a light in the distance. It gleamed brightly in the darkness like the light at the end of a cave. That was where she had to go. Luz continued to push herself against the wall as she shuffled her way towards the light. for a while, she took her time with each step careful not to slip from the wet floor. Though each step grew harder and harder as The floor got increasingly wet and deep. The water ended up submerging half her feet causing the water to soak through her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Luz couldn't help but cringe as the warm water started to soak her socks as well. Just where was all this water coming from? Was there a busted pipe somewhere? Was this actually a stream of some kind? Once again her mind began to flood with ideas of just where she could even be.  Each thought she had only made her fear worse. Every idea making her quicken her pace unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>The faster and unfocused movements of her steps soon turned on her as Luz began to slip from the water. She tried to catch herself, only for her foot to hit something that lay on the ground. She ended up tripping directly over it and falling onto her side with a splash.</p><p> </p><p>Luz groaned in pain as she tried to pick herself up. Luckily she didn't hurt herself too bad in the fall, but now the left side of her body got all wet from basically falling into a puddle.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Just great! What else could go wrong today?!" Luz let out in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>As if to answer that question, Luz began to hear low echoey grumbling followed by what sounded like steam being released from a valve. At the same time, A light blue glow began to emanate from behind her.  Luz was stunned silent. Deathly curious she turned her head slowly to look at what was behind her. The fear built up as she did.</p><p> </p><p>When she laid her sight on it her eyes widened. What lay in her sight was a gigantic maggot-like creature about her size in height, but a length almost triple that. Steam shot out from the pores of its skin. Water oozed out of it like a waterfall of sweet. The glow it produced showed off the innards of the creature through its translucent skin. Then there were Its teeth. A large circular mouth filled with what seemed like hundreds of razor-sharp teeth that twisted around like a grinder. Luz took a step away from the beast, terror welling up inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did I say that?" </p><p> </p><p>Luz lamented her previous words, watching the creature squirm as it released more and more steam. The water around it slowly becoming hotter. Luz backed away slowly. Maybe with Its lack of eyes, it wasn't able to see. But when Luz took one step back as quietly as she could. Right as her foot submerged into the water, the creature immediately turned towards Luz. More steam shot out from Its skin at an accelerated rate filling the area with a loud high pitched screech. Then water began bubbling up from the creature's mouth Like a flood of boiling saliva. </p><p> </p><p>" Why did I say that!?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn't stick around to find out what would happen. She turned around and immediately bolted. Running for her life towards the light in the distance. She heard a large splash of water behind her right where she used to be, followed by a loud sizzling that somehow matched the volume of the hissing steam. Was it spitting boiling water at her? How did it even know where she was without any eyes. She also knew for a fact she made no noise when she moved, yet it still found her. </p><p> </p><p>She looked behind her to see if she'd escaped but The maggot was keeping up rather decently. Slithering along the ground like a snake. It splashed around the water that seemed to heat up all around it. Again Luz heard the distinct hiss. The unending screech that preceded the first blast of boiling water.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonononono!" Luz panicked trying to figure out what to do. It was obviously fast enough to keep up, but that boiling blast of water was the real problem. Was she just supposed to dodge It? To her dismay that was really the only option available. </p><p> </p><p>Just as the steam ceased, The maggot reared its head back to spit that boiling water once again. The maggot thrust its head forward violently flinging the water at Luz. She jumped to the side in an effort to avoid the blast, hitting the ground with a thud and a loud splash. Her body ached from the impact, the adrenaline coursing through her only barely masking the throbbing pain. She tried to push herself back on to her feet.  She needed to get away. She had to live.</p><p> </p><p> She could see the light of her salvation. It was so close. Seemingly just out of her grasp. She had to make it. Suddenly, she felt herself lose hope as she stared at what she thought to be her savior. Looking toward the light she realized it was moving. Fast. She hasn't taken a single step yet as she still tried to recover from the dive. Yet the light just kept moving closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p> Before she could think more on the moving light she felt something wet slither around her leg. It was hot to the touch and made Luz yelp in pain. She felt it coil tighter around her leg. squeezing and twisting. Luz was then dragged across the flooded floor before being yanked up into the air. She found herself hanging upside down staring directly into the maw of the glowing beast. Steam spewed forth from it's back once again. It's maw opened wide as the water began to bubble back up its throat. </p><p> </p><p>Luz stared down the jaws of death. She was trapped in the monster's grasp, and no matter how much she struggled. How many times she pounded at the tail. Luz only felt it's grip dig deeper. Was this it? Was this the end?  It couldn't. This was all just a dream. there was no other reason this could be happening. The life she lived couldn't have led up to this. Dying in a tunnel to some giant bug monster. She watched in horror as the liquid boiled up more and more from The maggot's mouth. She couldn't take it anymore, so she just closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>"Mami, Papi. I'm sorry." Luz whimpered pathetically, believing it was all over for her.</p><p> </p><p>Just when she lost all hope of escaping she felt something whizz by like a bullet. Followed by an explosion. The maggot screamed out in gurgling pain as it lost its grip on Luz. Dropping her to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>She screamed as she fell. Only to fall onto something soft and bouncy. She bounced up and down a couple of times before coming to a stop. How? Who? She couldn't believe it. Luz pulled herself up and looked forward.</p><p> </p><p> The creature was screaming and thrashing violently as blue glowing liquid spurted from it's destroyed face. Nearly half of Its maw was missing. Along with a large chunk of flesh that was connected to Its mouth. It banged into the wall and floor as it violently smashed itself into everything around it. </p><p> </p><p>Luz watched the beast thrash about for a while, completely awestruck. She was saved? She was saved! She didn't know how, but she was!  Luz couldn't process any of it. Luz turned her head behind her, curious to see what might have saved her. </p><p> </p><p>Illuminated in a bright yellow light stod a hooded figure in a black cloak. Luz just sat there with her mouth agape, noting the source of the light she has been chasing the whole time. A white staff with what looked like a bleached raven perching on top. The raven was glowing more brilliantly than the dim glow of the creature, overpowering the blue light tremendously. The figure then reached out towards Luz gripping at her forearms.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! We have to get out of here!" The figure demanded urgently. Luz, unable to question or answer, was quickly pulled away. The soft and bouncy surface vanishing. Replaced by the familiar flooded floor. They were both running now. The beast's thrashing and screaming growing further with every step they took. Only when the beast's cry became nothing more than a distant wale did the figure slow down allowing Luz to catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up at the figure Luz felt a great sense of relief and gratitude. Luz could still feel the grip of the person's hand squeezing at her arm like it was something fragile that they didn't want to drop. She was so grateful, the least she could do was say it to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Luz said as genuinely as she could</p><p> </p><p>The figure stopped almost immediately after Luz thanked them. Luz stood there confused as to why they stopped. The pressure she felt on her arm subsided as the figure let go of her arm. They stood like that for a few seconds. Like the figure was deep in thought the whole time. Until the figure turned their head to face Luz just slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re welcome." The figure said with an almost indistinguishable tone. Another few seconds of silence passed uncomfortably. Luz, unable to handle that silence broke it herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask who you are?" Whatever Luz was expecting she didn't anticipate a heavy sigh to come from the cloaked figure. Followed by them reaching for the hood they were wearing, and slowly pulling it down revealing the face of a pale-skinned woman.  Long indigo hair cascaded down to just above her waist. The women turned to face Luz, no discernable expression on the woman's face. Her turquoise eyes shimmering in the light produced by her staff. She placed her hand onto her chest and closed her eyes, bowing forward slightly as she introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Lilith Clawthorne, leader of the Emperor's Coven." Lilith anticipated Luz to reply with her own name, but she was caught off guard by just how surprised Luz was. Was she another fan of hers or something? Though even if she was, this little witchling should have known that this place was off-limits by order of the emperor. Lilith expected her to be more remorseful, and apologetic for breaking such a strict rule in front of the emperor's coven of all things. All she saw, however, was a curious and astonished girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Emperor's... Coven?" Luz asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>What? Lilith couldn't believe it. This girl was acting as If she never heard of the Emperor's Coven, or maybe even covens in general. Lilith didn't understand what this witchling was trying to accomplish. Somehow putting on this farce with a straight face was impressive, but did she honestly believe acting naive would get her out of trouble. She must've been in the illusion tract if she was trying to pull this stunt.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know of coven's?" Lilith asked skeptically, raising her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I know they're a group of witches. Wait does that mean... You're a witch?"  </p><p> </p><p>"You? Wha?" Luz's excited question only served to confuse Lilith even more. The witchling showed clear knowledge of what a coven was then acted as if she never met another witch before. What possible reason could she have for continuing a charade like this? Unless.</p><p> </p><p> Lilith took her staff and brought the glowing raven near Luz's head. What she saw made everything clear to her. The light illuminated the side of Luz's head revealing her rounded ears. The clear sign of a human, but that paled in comparison from what she saw next. As if reacting to the magic light from her staff, a small glisten drew her eyes to Luz's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"By the Titan," Lilith whispered in pure astonishment, eyes wide and unbelieving. There it was the very thing she was looking for. Not only was it possessed by a child, but a human child nonetheless. The symbol of the Titan laid bare on the human's hand, just as the emperor described. The very symbol that denoted the successor to the throne. </p><p> </p><p>There had to be some mistake, there just had to be. Quickly she rummaged through her cloak and brought out the eye once again. The iris remained glowing a deep crimson as it faced the human girl. Then when Lilith pulled the eye away from Luz it closed up entirely. She repeated it several times as if the first time wasn't enough to convince her.</p><p> </p><p>"How is this possible?" Lilith looked towards Luz as she put the orb back into her cloak. Why would a human child be chosen by the Titan? Just how did she even arrive here, to begin with? "Could you tell me how you got here, exactly?"``  Lilith asked.</p><p> </p><p>The whole time Luz watched bemused by Lilith's behavior.  Instead of answering Luz's question. Lilith just seemed to be trying to figure something out. Luz snapped out of her bemusement when Lilith threw Luz a different question entirely. One she didn't even have confidence she could really answer. One that seemed to sour her mood as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know. One moment I was home. Then after a flash of light, I was here."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Lilith muttered to herself, rubbing her chin in contemplation</p><p> </p><p>Did the Titan bring her into this realm itself? Nothing like this had ever occurred before so it was all new territory. It was strange. very strange, but she knew she had a mission. Lilith had to bring back the one with the mark. This human child possessed it so she was the one Lilith was looking for. That was all that was important right now. She had to complete that mission she was given.</p><p> </p><p>"What is your name, child?"  Lilith asked. She needed to at least learn the name of the next emperor. </p><p> </p><p>"Luz. It's Luz."  Luz answered simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Luz I will get you out of here, and then I will bring you with me to the castle," Lilith stated bluntly</p><p> </p><p>"What? A castle? Really? Why?" Luz all of a sudden felt a little uncomfortable. All of a sudden she was going to be brought to a castle? She wasn't even asked if she wanted to go. It was just so matter-of-fact. Like she didn't have a choice.</p><p> </p><p>"You see that mark on that hand of yours?"  Lilith stated, pointing her staff at Luz's marked hand. </p><p> </p><p>Luz's eyes went wide at the comment, and she quickly covered it up with her other hand. Was that what made Lilith act so strange earlier? She noticed the symbol? Did it mean something to her? Luz's panic rose as she began to imagine what that meant? </p><p> </p><p>"That mark means you are very important to all of witch kind.  It symbolizes that you were chosen by the Titan." Luz froze in place for a second, processing what Lilith just said.</p><p> </p><p>"Titan? Chosen!? You mean like, I'm the chosen one!?" Luz felt all that panic drain away with all her thoughts of being thrown into a dungeon and other various fears. </p><p> </p><p>"You could put it that way." Luz couldn't believe her ears.  She brought her marked hand up to look at it longingly. She was actually chosen for something. It was just like Azura. What type of wild and wacky adventures would she find herself in? What type of people would she meet? Would she make some close bonds with others through trials and tribulations? The thought it just excited her so much, however, her excitement was cut short when she heard a familiar roar echoing in the distance from behind. </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry. We have already dawdled here far too long. I will tell you more at the castle where you will be safe." Lilith quickly turned around and began walking away quickly. Not hesitating a bit Luz followed closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was smiling as she walked. She couldn't wait to learn what sort of grand destiny she had before her. She looked at the mark on her hand again as she walked. Perhaps this would be a new chapter of her life she would actually look forward to. </p><p> </p><p>Her smile faltered, however, the longer she stared at the symbol. She thought back to everything that led up to this moment and wondered about her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took a little longer. I had a family outing, which delayed my plans a bit.</p><p>I hope you like this chapter in spite of that fact!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adalyn strolled down the halls of the school as she listened to her two friends talk.  They chatted for a bit about what exactly their plans were for after school. They thought about the movies, or even hanging out at one of their houses. Though personally she just wanted to be by herself for the day. Spend her day sketching out her ideas in her notebook. Yet her friends always insisted that she spent their time off together. She enjoyed it of course, but she always felt so drained afterward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was amazed at how her friends could just talk on and on for so long.  Honestly, she wished she had the social talent to carry a conversation so easily. She was the team captain after all. She led her team just fine, but casual conversation always seemed like a chore. She wished she could be like Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone unafraid to be themselves. Luz seemed like someone who didn't care what others thought of her. With the griffon's breathing spiders thing, and The incident at the tryouts. Of course, Adalyn was a little disturbed by some of the things Luz did, but she also found herself fascinated by just how unrestrained someone could be. The complete opposite of her. She wanted to get to know Luz and find out what ticked inside that brain of hers. Maybe some of that unbridled energy would rub off on her if she got to know Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Lyn hello you there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her train of thought broke when she heard her nickname called out to her by one of her friends. It appeared as if they were trying to get her attention for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh, what?" Adalyn looked towards her two friends beside her. She stopped in the hall when she saw her friends stop walking.  This happened more than Adalyn liked to admit. Losing focus of everyone else around her while she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were just saying how we never actually visited your house before." The long brown-haired friend spoke matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think it's about time you invite us over!" The curly black haired friend Agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! No no no, that's... I don't really... I told you before my place isn't really that special. Nothing fun for us to do there." Adalyn admitted nervously. She really couldn't afford to let them see her house. She didn't want to have to avoid the endless teasing that would come from it. They already teased her for being the quiet one in the group when they were out and about. Honestly, she didn't like it, but she laughed along with it regardless. Afterall good friends did that type of stuff, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah come on, this again." The brown-haired girl sighed in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, girl. We have to come to your place. It's the one thing in this town we have yet to do together, and I'm not gonna take no for an answer. Kay?" The black-haired girl demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really want to though..." Adalyn answered quietly. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably as she tried in vain to dissuade the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, Why?! You're always like this. Why do you always have to ruin the fun? 'I want to leave' this. 'I have something to do' that. You flake out on us so often. Sometimes I feel like you don't want to hang out." The brown-haired girl scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I do! It's just after being with you guy's for 3 hours after school I kind of get tired." Adalyn wanted to say something different but she just couldn't think up the right word she was looking for. Unsurprisingly her friends didn't take it well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired? Are we boring to you or something is that it?" The brown-haired girl sneered, insulted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant!" Adalyn exclaimed defensively as she put her hands up in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Okay. Whatever. Let's just get over to your house then. Okay?" The Black haired girl dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Alright."  That wasn't fair. Guilt-tripping her like that. She really didn't want to bring them to her house, but what else was she supposed to do? They were her only friends. She didn't want to make them hate her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. now was that so hard!" The brown-haired girl said patting Adalyn on the shoulder.  Wrapping her arm around Adalyn's neck. "Come on let's get going."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Adalyn gave in to her friend's demands. hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble with her Dad for bringing guests without his prior notice. "I'll show you which bus I take."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adalyn subtly pulled away from her friend's embrace and began to walk slightly faster so she would stay just far away enough to appear like she was leading them. In actuality, she just wanted to get away from them a bit. She really needed to think up just how she could get through this without the two of them finding out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she turned the corner she felt herself bump into someone. both of them stumbled backward with a grunt of shock. Adalyn was mortified. she was so busy in her head again she managed to ram right into someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry! I didn't... I wasn't watching where I was going!" Adalyn apologized profusely as she did small bows repeatedly with her eye's closed. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was doing and her face quickly flushed red with embarrassment. She was doing it again. Adalyn quickly straightened herself up and opened her eyes. She looked around herself hoping no one noticed. Especially her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine I wasn't looking either." A familiar voice assured. Adalyn looked back to the person she ran into and was shocked to see just who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz?" Adalyn was surprised. She was just thinking about Luz a while ago, and here she was. The fearless bundle of energy that she wanted to know more of.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's me! good ol' Luz reporting!" Luz said with an enthusiastic salute. Adalyn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Amused by Luz's energetic attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't talked to you since the tryouts"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Hehehe. The tryouts. Good times." Luz looked back on the event with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of her hand nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been?" Adalyn asked. It was really more an automatic greeting though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Pretty good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Adalyn tried to think of what to say next, but she just couldn't think of anything. They stood like that for a few seconds. Adalyn really couldn't find the words she wanted to say, and she could feel the awkwardness permeating through the air because of it. Luz didn't really seem too into the conversation either, making Adalyn feel panicked and desperate. So she decided to get straight to the point. The thing she wanted to know the moment they met again. "Uhh, This may be out of the blue, but how would you like to come hang out with me?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Y-you serious?" Luz was astonished. Someone actually wanted to hang out with her? Honestly, she never expected this to happen, and by someone, she thought might have not even wanted to talk to her again after her impulsive actions. Just as Luz was about to agree She heard a voice come from behind Adalyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lyn. What are you doing talking to her?" Both Luz and Adalyn looked to the two girls that turned the corner. Adalyn's friends seemed a little upset and confused from what she could gather from their expressions. Though Luz seemed oblivious to that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh, I just asked Luz if she wanted to hang out. so, what do you think of her joining us?" Adalyn asked nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really!?" The brown-haired girl asked genuinely shocked by the proposition before she thought up an idea for herself. "Actually. Yeah, we could use some more entertainment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Oh man, I swear we're going to have so much fun, I promise!" Luz was so excited. She was actually making friends. They even came to her! Luz always expected she would have to be the instigator. The fact they came to her made her much happier than she really wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. Having A clown around can be pretty fun." The Black haired girl giggled maliciously. Adalyn just stood there blank-faced, staring at her friend aghast. Clown? What was she talking about? There wasn't any clown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"  Luz's enthusiasm quickly drained away at the comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watching idiots do stupid stuff is pretty funny sometimes. " The brown-haired girl continued. Making Luz only feel worse about what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute..." Adalyn whispered, no one hearing what she said. This wasn't at all how she thought it would have gone. Why are they being so mean?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! What are you gonna do this time weirdo? Gonna spout some nonsense on how dragons are actually real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe you're just gonna eat a bug straight off the ground? Wouldn't be surprising considering how disgusting you've been."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eww! Yeah, bringing those freaking spiders to school! What are you some evil spider witch or something? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm a good witch! W-wait I mean..." Luz felt mortified. So quickly she felt that happiness she had got pulled right from underneath her. Was this what Adalyn planned the whole time? How could she have been so stupid! Of course, everything Adalyn said was nothing but sarcasm. Why would anyone actually want to hang out with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha! What? You're saying you're actually a witch? My god! Not only are you stupid you're crazy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant. I'm... I'm not crazy..." It was all too much. Luz couldn't stand this for much longer. She never knew that it was possible to feel betrayed by someone you didn't even really know. It hurt so much. Having the false proclamation of friendship be nothing more than a trap. It was so terrible. So bad. She just couldn't help but let her tears flow freely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole time this was happening Adalyn felt so helpless. She was scared. Why was she scared? They were her friends, but yet they mercilessly shot down Luz's hope like they've been doing it their whole life. This wasn't right. She wanted to do something. Yet she found herself hesitating. Shaking. Afraid. Was she always afraid of her friends? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here freak. There's no way we would actually be caught anywhere near you. So why don't you take the hint, and get lost!" The brown-haired girl yelled at Luz. Disgust dripping from her voice like she was talking about some forbidden topic. Quickly and wordlessly, Luz ran past the three of them, softly crying as she ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did this happen? Adalyn just wanted to get to know Luz. Then all of a sudden her friends drove her away. No they weren’t friends. They never really were her friends. were they. They only hung around her cause she was the cheerleading captain, didn't they. The two of them just wanted some pointless reputation for being 'BFFs' with the captain. She knew from the beginning they were just using her. They never actually treated her like a friend. More Like a submissive slave they could control with false motives. She convinced herself otherwise out of desperation for acceptance and companionship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not anymore. This was the last straw. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was angry. Angrier than she could ever recount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The little crybaby really ran off!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good riddance. Come on Lyn let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Adalyn muttered aggressively</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Adalyn's rage was palpable. The two girls were shocked by the sudden outburst. Though the shock quickly turned to rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell Lyn!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never want to see you two again!" Without warning, Adalyn took off into the direction Luz ran towards. She wanted to find her. Adalyn needed to apologize. She needed to help Luz. She wanted to make this up to Luz any way she could.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lyn! Get back here! Lyn! LYN!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adalyn snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the loud distinct sound of a bell ringing throughout the building. It was the end of school, and they were off for the weekend. Adalyn felt like she was supposed to be excited about it, but honestly, she just couldn't bring herself to look forward to it with the guilt she still felt. She stepped up from her seat and left with everyone else to start heading out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was never able to catch up with Luz that day, and ever since then, she's been looking for Luz every day after school. It was really inconvenient that she didn't share any classes with her. All she wanted was to find her, but even after school she never found Luz. She didn't come to the bus pick up, or even the parental pick up locations. She tried looking around the school for as long as she could every day, but she always had to stop early so she could catch her bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time was different. She had some more time since her Dad would be picking her up for once. She knew Luz didn't take the bus or wasn't picked up by someone Adalyn figured that she walked home. So she had to have been leaving from one of the schools many other exits. It was a long shot, but she figured this would be her only time to look near the furthest exit at the opposite side of the school so she might as well try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked through the halls scanning the area for Luz, but she didn't have any luck. She came all this way here only to come up empty once again. She sighed in disappointment letting herself fall back into one of the lockers nearby. She just stayed like that. Leaning into the locker with a defeated look scrawled across her. Why did the school have to be so big? At this rate, she wouldn't be able to apologize as she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Adalyn felt a buzz in her pocket. It was her phone. Taking it out of her pocket to check on it she saw it was her Dad. Sighing once again she pushed off the locker and began to make her way to the pickup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she finished texting her Dad back, and put her phone back into her pocket, she turned behind her. A strange feeling as if she just missed something coming over her. She decided to ignore it. Only really concerned with getting to her father in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During her walk back, however, she noticed something even stranger. A man in a formal black suit and a wide-brimmed hat was walking in the direction towards the Principal's office. The strangest thing though was something Adalyn wasn't exactly sure she saw right. The man's ears stuck outwards into a sharp point.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz stared in awe out into the wide-open air as she soared through the sky on Lilith's staff. It was unbelievable. Something she thought she'd only see in a dream. rolling hills and trees of red grass and leaves, or whatever it was.  Large curved pillars towered over the land each one of equal distance from each other like they were carefully planted there. She could see it all from above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?" Luz asked Lilith. Her eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. Lilith didn't look back to Luz, but she still answered the question without taking her eyes away from the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the Boiling Isles. The whole island is a part of the Titan's body. The very one you were chosen by." Lilith explained simply. Not going into too much detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Titan's body? Wow. It's just like the Bionis." Luz noted to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The what?" Lilith questioned getting a quick response from Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Putting that aside we've arrived." Lilith informed Luz. Immediately Luz turned her head to face where Lilith was looking to see a large castle looming in the distance.  A castle that lingered over a massive pit of spikes. Having multiple smaller segments of the castle spread out across the pit. Then there was the large city that spread behind the castle's pit. It was really something to look at. Both regal and intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow! I'm really going to be training here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Training? Well, yes I suppose so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet! Man, I can't wait to find out what sort of cool magic I have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was just about to comment on the fact humans couldn't do things like magic, but relented. Despite the truth of that prospect Lilith knew that the power of the emperor came from the Titan. It would only make sense that this human chosen by the Titan would be able to tap into the Titans latent energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith pulled down towards the entrance of the castle. Landing on her feet swiftly. She looked behind her to check on Luz who already hopped off without any prompting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay still, Luz," Lilith instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Lilith Clawthorne! I have returned from my mission successfully!" Immediately after Lilith finished speaking the entrance to the door began to move for her. It creaked loudly with scraping metal as the giant door slowly pulled it's self-open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz stared up at the grand door as it opened. It was the biggest door she ever saw, and she didn't exactly hold back her awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz, come, we have business to attend to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. What is it! Are we gonna start training already? Oh, or is there some king you're gonna have me meet? Maybe I get to choose my divine weapon. Oh my gosh. What is it?! Please tell me!" Luz's excitement was honestly so tiring to Lilith. What kind of fantasies did this girl have? Divine weapons, are you serious? It was clear to Lilith that this girl wasn't in any shape to take the throne at the moment. It made her worry for the Boiling Isles future. Soon enough though there will be a decision on the matter on how to proceed. When the discussion with the coven leaders and Kikimora ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A meeting. " Lilith answered as the door closed behind her and Luz. Luz's excited face dropped from disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A meeting?" Luz whined dejectedly. "Ugh. why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn't bother to humor Luz with a reply. Lilith didn't want to deal with a child she really didn't. It was annoying her. The constant prattling and questions were quite bothersome. Though at the same time, she felt something else about Luz. Almost like a certain familiarity, she couldn't quite place. Instead of focusing on it, however, Lilith decided to ignore that feeling and strolled further into the castle. Luz followed closely behind. Lilith only stopped when she caught sight of the late emperor's assistant, The small red witch with the strange hair, walking towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Lilith you've come back. I assume that you found The person we're looking for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I have." Lilith moved aside to let Kikimora see Luz behind her. Kikimora was bewildered, to say the least. She didn't believe it at first, but of course, the mark on Luz's hand proved everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A child? And a human child at that. My that makes things more complicated." Kikimora put her clawed finger to her chin. She honestly wasn't expecting this at all. The mere fact that the Titan chose a human was something she was sure no one would have predicted. They did ponder for a small while If it was going to be a witchling, but everyone unanimously agreed the most likely outcome would have been a fully-fledged witch. This was simply unprecedented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Lilith agreed. Kikimora looked back to Luz and walked up to her. Pondering all the while</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, what is your name human?"  Kikimora asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz," She answered with a little surprise. She assumed all the witches she would meet would have been more like Lilith. Kikimora disproved that theory of hers rather soundly. Rather than looking pretty identical to a human, like Lilith. Kikimora was more of a little red gremlin or something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just Luz? Do humans not have family names?" Kikimora asked, putting Luz out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! It's Noceda. Luz Noceda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, Luz. You will be attending the meeting of the coven leaders with us. We must discuss your future here in the Boiling Isles." Coven leaders? That actually piqued Luz's interest a bit. She still had some reservations though. After all, every meeting she's been to has either been her getting in trouble, or dreadfully boring. "Of course we will also explain to you the meaning behind the symbol that rests on your hand. You have a great destiny ahead of you Luz Noceda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That did it. That made Luz feel a sudden shift in opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Alright, I'm ready for this meeting then!" Luz said, very interested now. Kikimora nodded before turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me. The meeting is all ready to go. We were just waiting for your arrival." Kikimora walked forward to lead the two of them to the meeting location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They've been walking for a couple of minutes now. passing by paintings and murals sprawled throughout the castle walls. It almost seemed like they would be walking for hours. The sheer size of just the halls was already daunting enough on their own. That was until they came across a door. A seemingly normal door That lacked that grand size of the entrance and the halls that preceded it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are." Kikimora said as she reached up towards the door's handle. She turned it open, pushing the door forward. The door was entirely silent as she pushed it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was in awe of the people that sat inside chatting. There they were. The coven leaders. all eight of them looked far different from what she imagined. The table they sat at had 3 empty seats. two that sat  opposite sides at the end of the table. Another one was left empty sitting between two of the leaders. They all stopped talking at once when they noticed the door opening. each one of them quickly turning their attention to Luz. They didn't say anything, however, and just sat patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come, Luz." Kikimora beckoned  Luz to follow her with a hand wave as she walked towards the empty chair at the far end of the table. Kikimora pulled out the seat from the table offering it for Luz to sit on. Only now though she realized the subtle difference this chair had from the others There were small elaborate etchings in the sides of the chair with a braid of gold trimming bordering the head of the chair. It was like the chair was meant for someone important, and she was being offered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Luz said as she sat down. Graciously accepting the seat. She looked ahead of her to see all the coven leaders were still looking her way. It was kind of unsettling to her being stared at like that. She also noticed Lilith taking the seat opposite of her on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems Illushi won't be joining us." Kikimora pointed out, referring to the seat that was left empty. Disapproval dripping from her voice like venom. "No matter. We can still move forward regardless. I'm sure all of you are aware of the reason why we are here." The leaders responded to Kikimora's statement with a nod of acknowledgment. "Good. Then I would like to introduce to you all the one chosen by The Titan, and the future emperor of The Boiling Isles, Lady Luz Noceda." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz felt herself freeze in time. Did she hear that right? Future Emperor? Her? No that wasn't right. How could she be? She had so much on her mind, but now her thoughts drained away into confusion and shock. Leaving her with only a single confused word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was kind of hard to write. Maybe I shouldn't have put together 11 different characters in one place,. but hey, I did the best I could!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This human is the future emperor?" A giant man replied dryly to Kikimora's decree. Not a hint of emotion showing in his words. His stature was far taller than the others. If not for his current sitting position he would very well stand up to eight feet or even more. His burly figure and stoic face only added to his intimidating presence. His dreary gray skin and short white hair were also a noticeable feature. He wore A violet garb that denoted him to be Amos of the Oracle Coven. His dull orange eyes locked onto Luz showing no sign of even a single opinion or thought. It was like Luz was looking into the eyes of the dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you question the Titan's judgment, Amos?" Kikimora warned Him in a threatening voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm only curious. Somehow, even I could not foresee this." The Oracle leader said monotonously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? The big guy got it wrong for a change, huh? That's surprising. Aren't you always bragging about how your predictions are always right?" teased an energetic young man as he flashed his abnormally long fangs. His long black hair stood straight up like a bundle of grass.  His skin is ghostly pale, much like Lilith. His crimson eyes gleamed in the light showcasing his constantly mischievous appearance. He also had a pair of small rounded sunglasses that fell so far down his nose, it seemed like he used it more to appear cool rather than for practicality. A large magenta scarf was wrapped around his neck. It appeared to be nothing more than a regular scarf, but in actuality It was a snake-like abomination. This was Goran, leader of the abomination coven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amos didn't even give Goran so much as a glance. He just sat there blankly as if he didn't even hear Goran. Most likely Amos was just ignoring him. It made Goran bare his fangs in annoyance with a disappointed scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop barring your fangs in front of the emperor. It's disgraceful." A feminine voice scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well excuse me 'Princess of plants'." Goran mocked. He stared at the dark-skinned woman with literal leaves and vines for hair knowingly. He even chuckled a little. She was pissed. He knew that and found It very amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why you..." The woman cursed under her breath as she stood up from her seat. Her yellow eyes gleamed with an intense hatred that even shined through the long vine's that dangled in front of her left eye. The flower that was planted at the back of her head curled back up into a bulb in response to her anger. Her long green dress revealed her to be Alraune, leader of the Plant coven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you! I've told you never to call me that again!" Alraune yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goran just smiled mischievously as he sat back listening to Her lecture him. She was always the easiest for him to rile up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pointless...pointless drivel. '' whispered the annoyed deep voice of an elderly man. No one heard him, but he knew it was useless to try to stop them himself, which is why he spoke so quietly. He was A man who hated anything that served no purpose. Because of that his outfit only consisted of A yellow cloak with black trim and A mask like that of a plague doctor. The eye holes were covered up with a thick glass that made it nearly impossible to see his eyes. His cloak covered up his entire body not showing anything else underneath it. The only visible part of his body was the top and back of his head as it was not covered by the mask. All the way through his head was black reptilian scales. This was Doak, leader of the Potions Coven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just sat there waiting for someone else to handle the bickering leaders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alraune, Do please be the better witch and let this be. You're doing nothing but disgracing yourself as well. I believe I taught you better than that." The Voice of an elderly woman explained in a kind gentle voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alraune immediately reeled back at the voice. She felt so shameful afterward and just sat back down in her chair giving up her rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...I'm sorry Mother." Alraune apologized, looking down at the floor remorsefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elderly woman stood up from her chair and looked toward Luz and Kikimora through her blue blindfold. It was wrapped tightly around her eyes, complementing the color of her powdery blue skin. She bowed forward pressing her bandaged hands together. The wide sleeves of her dress dangled freely. She was Sirona, leader of the Healing Coven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please forgive my daughter for the rudeness my lady Luz." Sirona apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was at a loss for words. She's just been sitting there confused. Thinking to herself. In fact, she didn't even notice Sirona address her until a good couple seconds later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh...umm." Luz panicked slightly. What was it Sirona said? Luz only really heard her name spoken to her so she didn't really know how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine Sirona." Kikimora interjected. Luz sighed in relief at the little red witch seemingly catching on to her plight quite quickly. Though maybe it was something else? Luz was just so out of it after discovering she was the next emperor, she kind of just dozed off into her mind. This wasn't at all the chosen one scenario she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Sirona replied simply. She returned from her bow and sat back down at her seat patiently waiting for the real meeting to begin again. Sirona for the life of her couldn't understand why the late emperor Belos decided on Goran for the next leader of the abomination coven. His skills were incredible of course but his attitude was, well, abominable. It was a wonder how Belos could even tolerate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikimora cleared her throat when everything became quiet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, continuing. We've gathered to discuss how to proceed with the matter of our new emperor as well as other notions. I would like to hear from anyone who has any questions as a start." Kikimora stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have a question for my lady." Answered another unfamiliar female voice. This one actually sounds quite young despite her actual age. She almost appeared to be somewhere between the height of Kikimora, and Luz. She pushed her rectangular glasses back up to her brown eyes. Both gleaming with intellectual curiosity. Her brick-red hair curled down to just about her neck. Her skin also appeared pinkish in tone, like a light sunburn. Her brown outfit she wore denoted her as Petra, leader of the construction coven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz didn't really respond for a while, not realizing that Petra was referring to her. When she finally did notice Kikimora had already spoken for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Proceed." Kikimora said. Petra nodding in affirmation before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our former emperor was once a powerful magic-user. In fact, he was the best, but tell me. As a human, are you even capable of doing magic?" Petra inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well... I did throw a fireball one time, but uh, it was kind of an accident." Luz explained a little bit of regret seeping into her voice. She tried not to think about the unpleasant circumstances that surrounded that event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An accident? So do you not know how to perform any magic at will then?" Petra asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. The mere fact you were able to do magic at all is more than enough to tell me you indeed have access to the Titan's powers. Though the fact you know nothing of magic, or even our way of life here is quite troubling for our next emperor. You will definitely need a teacher. Do you agree, Kikimora?" Petra was pretty sure that with proper training Luz would at least be able to get close to Belos' level. Even if it may take years. Who knows really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I agree. But that matter can be dealt with later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Petra acknowledged with a slight nod. Petra still had plenty of questions she wished to ask but refrained from doing so. She believed asking so many questions would be stepping over the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I have a question for your highness!" A tiny voice blurted out loudly as a small orange sleeved arm came up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes?" Luz replied uneasily. Luz never ceased to feel uncomfortable from all the formal titles they were calling her. How could she? She was only a high schooler just a little while ago. Now she was the emperor to an entire kingdom of magical beings, and a culture she did not yet understand. How was anyone supposed to react to being put in such a position out of nowhere?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a closer look at the person, Luz had a sudden mood shift. She noticed that their eyes barely peeked over the table. Their small stature seemed to rival even Kikimora. Their striking blue eyes were one thing, but it was what was on their head that really caught Luz's attention. Not only did they have fluffy blonde hair, but they also had long pointed fox ears poking out from their head. Blending in perfectly with the blonde hair. She could even see a large poofy tail swishing gently behind them. This was Hifumi, leader of the Beast Keeping Coven</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so adorable Luz couldn't help but squeal internally. If it wasn't for the situation she found herself in she would have run over there and scooped the cute little thing in a hug. Luz was so distracted by just how cute they looked to her, she almost missed their question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard the Titan speak to you yet? If you have, could you tell me what It said? Also, what did it sound like? Oh! Also if you can could you ask it about how its life was? I'd love to learn more about the ultimate beast." Hifumi shot out the words all at once, not taking a single breath between each sentence. She spoke so quickly nobody really understood her. "I kept asking Belos if he could, but he kept ignoring me." Hifumi pouted at those memories like they just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz let out a muffled chuckle trying to suppress the giggle she felt coming up. It was just so adorable. The quick hyperactive voice clearly told Luz that Hifumi was very much interested in what they were asking. Now if only Luz actually understood what Hifumi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hifumi I would appreciate it if you stopped referring to the Titan as 'The Ultimate Beast'. It's far more than just a beast. Also please speak more clearly when addressing the emperor." Kikimora demanded lightly. No hints of sternness or anger. She knew in this state Hifumi would refuse to talk to anyone they perceived as 'being a meany'. Even if all It was, was a stern tone of voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, big sister." Hifumi's voice was sorrowful and apologetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not your sister." Kikimora said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Don't we have the same daddy though?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emperor Belos was never your or my father, Hifumi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?!" Hifumi exclaimed in utter shock. Their gaze then quickly wandered around the room before they ended up in a state of deep contemplation. Hifumi gave up quite quickly when not even a single clear thought came through. "I'm so confused." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikimora just put her palm to her face. This was Kikimora's least favorite personality of Hifumi. A naive and innocent child-like manner. It was the most fitting for her outward appearance, yes. But they were in a meeting. Why this one of all times? Most of the other leaders also had a similar exasperated expression on their faces.  Lilith in particular having the most pronounced expression. Only Luz was the one totally clueless while she reveled in the cuteness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just... Please ask your question again. Just the one. More clearly this time." Kikimora tried to just get this over with. She didn't want to have to deal with this Hifumi for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Okay!" Hifumi said excitedly before she cleared her throat before continuing more calmly. "Have you heard the Titan speak to you yet Miss Luz...I mean My lady?" Hifumi asked, trying to hold back her child-like excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz snapped out of her cuteness overdose and went straight to perplexed. The Titan? Didn't Lilith tell her about that? Wait a minute. Wasn't the Titan supposed to be dead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, No. I don't think so." Luz answered, causing Hifumi to whine in disappointment. "But, wait. Isn't the Titan dead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Titan speaks to the one it has chosen from beyond the grave. " Kikimora explained. "As emperor, you are to take the words of the Titan to heart, and let them guide you as you rule." She finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz felt like she understood. If that was the case, then wouldn't it be like having some cool ghost mentor. That seemed interesting to Luz. Maybe she should try talking to it later. If it was actually that simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I want to ask something!" Goran said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on to the table. He didn't even give either Luz or Kikimora anytime to respond before he just blurted out his question. "Could you replace skinny arms here with someone more suitable for the construction coven? She's kind of annoying too so that's another reason." Goran smiled smugly, getting an irritated groan from most of the leaders, and even Kikimora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmf! I'll have you know construction is more than just brawn. It requires planning and extensive understanding of many elements you oaf." Petra hated that she was indulging Goran, but at the same time, she hated the misunderstandings of her coven more. The construction coven was not some sweaty mass of meatheaded men having a flexing contest. Besides, they had a spell that provided strength to anyone lacking in it, so large muscles weren't even necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Psh! My point you're annoying still stands." Goran taunted trying to egg Petra on further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra let out a restrained sigh of anger. She was not going to let Goran get to her any further. It made Goran frown deeply as he clicked his tongue in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Anyone have a REAL question to ask?" Kikimora enunciated.  She waited for a bit to give them plenty of time to respond, but when no one else came forward. She took that as a sign everyone was ready to move on. "Alright then."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span> Luz sat there bored out of her mind. As soon as the questions stopped everything became so serious all of a sudden. Even The cute little Hifumi started talking so seriously like they were a completely different person. Honestly, she didn't understand most of it. Since no one seemed to be talking directly to her anymore she assumed It didn't really pertain to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around the room trying to find something interesting to look at. Unfortunately, she already exhausted everything interesting she could observe. So she just opted to stare out towards the group of leaders. Then she realized something. One of the leaders She hadn't even heard a single peep from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed to have stayed quiet throughout the whole thing never even engaging the whole time. This mysterious leader appeared to be a young woman about nineteen years old or so. She had long wavy black hair that came down to her lower back. Her brown eyes seemed to be focusing downwards to something underneath the table. She very much appeared to have no special qualities to her appearance, other than the fact she was the most human-like out of all of them. the only distinguishing factor being her pointed ears. Wait a minute. What were those in her ears? Ear=buds? She's been wearing ear-buds this whole time and no one noticed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Cadenza, The leader of the bard coven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, Luz wouldn't really pay that much attention to someone wearing ear-buds. Though considering she hasn't seen a single scrap of technology since she was in the boiling isle she assumed there wasn't any like she knew. Yet here they were a simple pair of ear-buds making Luz a little curious about what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now before we end this meeting. There is one more matter I wish to discuss. As of tomorrow, I have decided to step down as the Emperor's assistant and..." Before Kikimora could even finish she had a couple of confused murmurs and even a gasp or two interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious!?" Alraune shouted in disbelief. "You're joking right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not joking, Alraune. I very much intend to step down as emperor’s assistant, but you didn't let me finish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying. As of tomorrow, I will be stepping down as the Emperor's assistant, and in my place, Lilith shall be the new emperor's assistant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"  Lilith shouted out in astonishment. She slammed her hands on the table as she stood up from the table. Baffling everyone at the table. A few seconds of awkward silence later, Lilith realized what she just did. She lowered herself back down trying to bring back her composure. "I mean, what of the Emperor's coven? If I am not there who will lead them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall lead them until a proper replacement is found. Though I do not understand your reluctance. Is it not an honor to serve by the side of our new emperor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, shes..."  Lilith tried to think of something to say to persuade Kikimora to reconsider.  From what Lilith could tell from Kikimora's face, however, there was no arguing. "Yes, of course, it is an honor. I was merely concerned for the coven." Lilith tried to explain away her previous action as she bowed her head forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now that everything is in order, I believe the meeting is now adjourned. The official transfer shall be completed by tomorrow. I expect you to do good for our new emperor Lilith." Kikimora said. Unexpectedly to everyone in the room Kikimora was the first to leave. She left without so much as a single word afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one the leaders were exiting the room each one saying a form of 'good-bye’ To Luz. Eventually, It was just Luz all alone with the exhausted-looking Lilith. It was like that for a while until Luz decided to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, um, what now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, that's right." Lilith sighed. She didn't think this was going to happen at all. She expected to have very little involvement in The child's development as the emperor. Now she was the most involved anyone could be. She didn't join the emperor's coven only to ultimately become a 24- hour babysitter. Why did Kikimora do this? Giving up her position just like that. Lilith stood up from her seat getting ready to leave. "I'll have you sent to your quarters for the day. You can entertain yourself with whatever you can find there." Lilith stated simply as she waved her hand to beckon Luz over to her. Luz responded in kind and jumped off her seat to follow Lilith out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a quarters? Wasn't that Like a really big bedroom or something? That actually seemed pretty cool to Luz. What exactly did it look like, and what was in it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith turned around to see one emperor's coven guard standing at the entrance to the meeting room. Then she had an Idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Steve, could you show emperor Luz to her sleeping quarters I have things I must do." There was nothing she had to do. Lilith just wanted to rest for the day and prepare for the inevitable celebration of her new position tomorrow, and what that entailed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course!" Steve said loyally, turning to Luz. "If you would, your majesty?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay."Luz acknowledged as she began to follow Steve. Luz was a little overwhelmed. Just what exactly was waiting for her in the future. She expected a life of magical adventure from this, not magical politics. Life really is uncertain sometimes, isn't it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith watched the two as they headed off into the distance. She sighed before turning to make her way back to her place. She needed some apple blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, both Luz and Steve were oblivious to the fact that right behind them someone was following them from afar. Someone who wore a sinister smile. Someone who had the symbol of the Illusion coven printed on their cyan clothes. Someone who clearly had bad intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikimora walked down the halls clearly deep in thought. She didn't actually care how Lilith performed. She just didn't want to see Luz. It was too much for her knowing that the world would move on without Belos so easily. She would never admit it, but to her Luz was nothing. Belos was the only person she wanted to serve at their side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikimora opened up the door to her personal quarters and checked around her before entering and locking the door behind her. She ignored everything else in her room as she walked over to a seemingly empty wall. She drew a spell circle in the air causing a door to appear from the empty wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just beyond the door was her most precious place. It was more precious to her than her own life. As she walked up to the door she grabbed onto the nob pushing it open. The room was dark and not much could be seen. Except for a dim glow from a bit further away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize. I didn't intend to take so long my lord." Kikimora bowed as she entered the room. Strangely, Kikimora's voice came out a bit shaky and uneasy in the last few words. She walked further towards the glow and found its source. It was a giant glass tank filled with a strange glowing liquid., but there was something else inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikimora placed her hand on the glass. Her touch was so gentle and weak. Her usually stern and serious face morphing into one of intense sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise, I'll bring you back my lord." Her voice was strained and sorrowful. Kikimora was always one to hide her emotions, even to herself. However, she couldn't stand it anymore as tears began to well up in her eyes.  "I promise...I promise." She whispered over and over again. She fell down to her knees. Her hand sliding down the glass pitifully. Then she broke down crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suspended in the glowing liquid was a mass of familiar clothing and a mask. The body of former emperor Belos. No signs of life anywhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who left a Kudo, and commented on my story! I'm very nearly at 3000 hits, and 250 kudos! I never thought this would happen!</p><p>Thank you!</p><p>If you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! I always love hearing what others have to say.</p><p> </p><p>Also here's just a little list for each of the leaders I have so far, and what they're based on.</p><p> </p><p>Amos -Giant</p><p>Goran -Vampire</p><p> Alraune -Druid</p><p>Doak -Lizardman?</p><p>Sirona - Water spirit</p><p>Petra -Dwarf</p><p>Hifumi -Kitsune</p><p>Cadenza -Just a Witch, lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Illushi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little nervous about this chapter but It's an important one. Also quite angsty. </p><p>Let me introduce to you an antagonist to this story. </p><p>Illushi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith was sitting down on a stray chair in an empty corridor she found on her way back to her place. She didn't exactly know why it was there, but she figured It was probably just a lazy guard that got tired of standing. She would chew them out if they were still around, but at the moment she was just glad there was a quiet place she could rest and relax for a bit. She could wait just a little longer before she continued on her way.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith couldn't for the life of her remember such a day like today. She did so many things she never expected to happen. She witnessed the day Emperor Belos had passed. She rescued a human child from some restricted tunnel. Now she was expected to be That child's assistant as they ascended to the throne. </p><p> </p><p>She thought back to the meeting and remembered something. The new Emperor would need A teacher. Maybe she could send her to a school? No. She couldn't for the life of her imagine what would happen if a human joined a school. Not to mention Luz would be limited to a singular track. If she was the new Emperor, Luz would have to learn all the tracts and more. Of course, the schools would most definitely make an exception if they learned of her being emperor, but that presented another problem. For one thing, it was already agreed on that word of Belos' passing and his successor would stay within the walls of the castle for now.</p><p> </p><p>Luz needed a private tutor. Lilith sighed as her head started to hurt. She could find a tutor for Emperor Luz later. She was quite exhausted already.</p><p> </p><p>At least the meeting went by relatively quickly compared to other times.   Alraune and Goran weren't bickering nearly as much as they usually did. Hifumi also switched back to her serious personality to Lilith's relief. Those meetings with that childish persona were always so chaotic and unfocused. Illushi's chair was also empty so that gave her relief. </p><p> </p><p>Illushi was always her least favorite part of the meetings. She knew what kind of man Illushi was. A barbaric man who enjoyed his job way too much for him to be sane.</p><p> </p><p> Wait a minute. Why was Illushi absent? Something didn't sit right with her. Maybe he was there the whole time? Cloaked behind an illusion. He did like to pop out from nowhere. She began to recall something Illushi told her once. 'One day I'll have the Emperor submit to me. After all, there's something everyone fears.' A blasphemous and unreachable dream that Lilith mocked. That was when Belos was Emperor. Now there was a new Emperor, and Illushi wouldn't hesitate to live out his twisted fantasy through her.  She was in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith stood up from the chair swiftly and launched into a full sprint back from where she came. She had to get to Emperor Luz before Illushi. Otherwise, She feared something very bad would happen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luz and Steve the guard have been walking for quite a while. Just how far away was this room? To Luz, it was almost like they were walking through a maze of corridors. It didn't help that Luz could hear Steve muttering to himself in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Titan. Why did I have to get lost now of all times? Everything looks the same. I don't get it. Was this hall always here?" Steve was desperately trying to keep his composure in front of Luz. Unaware she could hear him the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, do you not know where you're going?" Luz asked. Was this guy new or something? If that was the case she could relate to his plight. If she were to walk around the castle alone she would have gotten just as lost, if not more.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? Uh, no of course I do. I walked through these halls several times. They're just moving around right now that's all." Steve fumbled his words a little trying to save face.</p><p> </p><p>"They move?"  Luz asked, astonished. That sounded like the stairways of a certain magic school she read of before.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" He lied. Though now that he thought about it, that seemed to be exactly what was happening. The halls were barren and twisting. Much of them seemed to serve no purpose other than to be confusing. No doors have made a single appearance. no paintings, plants, or even windows. Just empty stretches of hall after hall splitting into many different directions like a labyrinth. This wasn't normal at all. It put him a little on edge. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it but something was wrong. "Just stay with me, Emperor. I will get you to your room safely."</p><p> </p><p>Emperor. There it was again. The title she was given so abruptly. It was odd to her that everyone she met so far just seemed to accept it so easily. They weren't even concerned that she was only 14. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her hand, looking at the mark given to her by the Titan. Was this mark really the only thing they needed to accept her as Emperor. Despite how lacking in actual leadership skills she had. Despite everyone being so shocked she was human. They didn't even question it. All because this Titan chose her. Why would this Titan choose her of all people for such a role? It didn't make sense. If she really could talk to the Titan like Kikimora said then maybe she should ask it, why?</p><p> </p><p>"My Emperor? Are you troubled?" Steve asked worriedly. Both of them stopped in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p> Luz's attention snapped back to Steve. He was looking at her, and even though she could not see it through the mask. Steve had a genuine look of concern on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, but, please, just call me Luz." Luz requested. She was getting a little tired of all the formal speech around her. She just wanted to have a bit of normality return to her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You want me to address you so casually?" Steve was a little surprised. He expected The new Emperor to be so much different. He had his suspicions when he saw her melancholy face earlier. Now he just saw a kid who was thrown into a situation they weren't prepared for.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Luz nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"If that's what you want. Luz." Steve said, getting a smile from Luz. It made him genuinely happy to see her smile from just her name. When Belos was around He'd never show what he was thinking or feeling. It kind of made Steve a little uncomfortable around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Luz said gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>Steve could feel Luz's appreciation, but he could also feel that doubt in herself. It was a feeling he was ever familiar with. He couldn't imagine just how much pressure the young Emperor was feeling. being so young, and having such high expectations put on you was stressful. He knew that. It was just like him when he joined the Emperor's Coven so long ago. </p><p> </p><p>"You know Luz. I've been in your shoes before. Scared, nervous, confused. When I got a position in the Emperor's Coven I had no idea how to proceed. I was a nervous wreck. I began wondering why they even let me in. But eventually, I learned that those feelings hampered my skills. The very reason I was chosen. So I had to chin up, and just be me. Cause when you're not bogged down by doubt, you can accomplish exactly what you were meant to." Steve spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Luz looked at him speechless. Almost like she was shocked by his words. Her image of a strong and serious guard was shattered upon hearing those words soaked in kind understanding.</p><p> </p><p> "The point is don't go doubting yourself. The Titan chose you for a reason. Just like I was chosen for the Emperor's Coven for a reason. You just need to be you and do your best. Fail and learn from it. Succeed and appreciate it. That's how I live my life at least."</p><p> </p><p>His words were so genuine and well-meaning, It made Luz happy that someone she barely knew tried to comfort her. It was something she only ever found in her parents. Honestly, It was nice getting it from someone else.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a lot nicer than I thought you would be," Luz admitted. She was glad that she met Steve. She just wished she found someone like Steve earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a guard! I'll protect you from anything! Whether It's enemies or your own emotions! At least, I'll try my best!" Steve said enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>After that, the two of them continued on their way for a bit. There wasn't any more conversation going on between them, but Luz still felt much better than she did before. Steve made sense. She just had to keep going. No matter what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Luz stopped in her tracks when she noticed Steve halt. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute. A dead-end? That's not right." Steve said. From what he could remember, a blunt dead end didn't even exist in the castle. Why would It? This had to be some sort of magic. "I think we may have some trouble, Luz. Get behind... me?" Steve looked behind him only to see no one there. </p><p> </p><p>Luz was not aware of Steve's predicament. She just looked at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Trouble? what do you mean? There's no dead end." Luz wondered why they stopped in the middle of the hall. she didn't see anything wrong. Just a vast stretch of hall that seemed to go on forever. There was no dead end that Steve spoke of. </p><p> </p><p>Steve did not respond. He just stood there shocked. He looked around hectically like he lost something.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz? Emperor Luz!? Where did you go?!" He panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I'm right here. What are you talking about?" Luz was perplexed by Steve's erratic behavior. He acted like he couldn't see her. His gaze passed right through her like she didn't exist. What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>"My Emperor! Where are you!?" Steve shouted into the air. He shot forward in a full sprint turning the corner in an attempt to Find Luz who was lost to his sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, where are you going?!" Luz went running after Steve, but she stopped dead in her tracks when a completely different man came from the very same corner. His steps echoed throughout the entirety of the castle walls. Each step became louder and louder as he came closer. It was unnatural just how loud the echo was. It was like they were made that way on purpose, just for the intimidation factor alone. Luz could definitely feel it working, as her anxiety increased with each step.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was that smile. A wide and gentle grin. The gentle facade crumbled when looking into his eyes, however. Eyes that bore hidden malice that made Luz's spine crawl. </p><p> </p><p>She was paralyzed by that malice. Fear encompassed her entire body just from a glance at those glassy gray eyes. It was like she was staring into a dark abyss, and it starred back. Ready to drag her down into its depths.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the man stopped right in front of her staring down at her. He was tall and skinny of indeterminable age. His long straight hair stretched all the way past his spine. Black and white rectangular strips were dotted everywhere around his hair. His pointed ears were far more pronounced compared to every other witch she's seen so far. Then there was his outfit. A seemingly simple cyan uniform devoid of any abnormal design, other than a peculiar mirror symbol. What concerned her the most was the spatter of red that stained his right sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, My Emperor." The man's words dripped with a suppressed animosity. As if he was attempting to sound kind and gentle. He placed his hand on his chest before performing a small bow. "My name is Illushi. I am the leader of The Illusions Coven. It is nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>Luz only sat still. She was paralyzed in place. Unable to move her shaky legs. Unable to speak. The choking aura of menace was just too strong. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? No response?" Ilushi said mockingly. He straightened up from his bow and just stared. His unblinking eyes never lose contact with Luz's eyes. He let out an amused chuckle when He saw the fear dwelling within Luz's eyes. "Ahh, so you really are just a child. Looking at me with those cute frightened eyes. Honestly, I'm glad." Illushi kneeled down to Luz's height with a low grunt of effort. He stared forward into Luz's gaze. An eerie joy-filled smile sprawled onto his face. "A fearful face is much more preferable than an ugly angered one."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just sat there watching her for minutes at a time. That smile never ceasing. Those menacing eyes never faltering. It made Luz uncomfortable. She just couldn't understand what he was doing. Despite her feelings, Her curiosity ended up getting to her.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Luz asked shakily. Illushi didn't respond. His face never changed. The whole time She was standing wondering what was on his mind.  She stood still, afraid of just what would happen if she moved. Her fear began to slowly fade into curiosity. That was until out of nowhere Illushi spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Did anyone ever tell you about fear and anger?" Illushi asked. It confused Luz. Why did he ask that question? What does he mean by it? Then without any prior response from Luz, he continued. It was like he could tell she wanted to know what he meant. </p><p> </p><p> "Fear is an emotion of submission. When one feels fear they are admitting to themselves that they are helpless. They either run from that fear or let it consume them. Anger is an emotion of defiance. It rampages onwards simply to defy and destroy its source." Illushi's words left Luz speechless. Why was he telling her this? What was he getting at? Whatever it was, Luz didn't like the sound of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what those two have in common?" Illushi sat silently patiently waiting for a response from the ever-cautious Luz. It took her a while to realize he was genuinely waiting for a reply. So she just shook her head in response. With that Illushi's smile grew into a wide grin of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p> "They are both emotions that one feels when faced with the threat of death."</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately Luz felt her stomach drop as terror sunk through her entire being. This didn't feel right. No, not at all. She could tell. This person was dangerous. Very dangerous. Speaking of death so casually. Not to mention the expression he wore.</p><p> </p><p> Illushi sat there gleefully chuckling to himself, before bursting into full-on laughter as he clapped. Like he was applauding Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes! Like that! That's what I'm talking about! Your fear is exactly what I mean! It's so raw and beautiful! My favorite thing in this world! Much better than ugly anger!" Illushi was ecstatic. He could barely contain his excitement. He stood back up to his full height as he continued to laugh wholeheartedly. He struggled to breathe as his laughter seemed to overtake him."To think an Emperor would submit to me so easily? You really crack me up, kid! " Tears of laughter began to form as he could barely compose himself anymore. Only when the laughing died a bit did he speak again. "Giving a humble assassin like me quite the experience here kid!" Luz began to panic after hearing the word assassin. She just got here and already there was an assassin after her? Her thoughts stopped abruptly when Illushi laughed again. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya," Illushi assured. It was like he understood what she was thinking.  </p><p> </p><p>Illushi's menacing aura dropped all at once as he took on more friendly mannerisms. His eye no longer bore that intense malice.  He No longer looked into her eyes. Luz still felt extremely unnerved, however. She still felt like a mouse caught in a trap. The more convincing friendliness he wore didn't at all make Her feel any better. In fact, the sudden shift in disposition was even more off-putting. It reminded her of a venus flytrap luring in a hapless fly with a sweet promise, only to then mercilessly end the poor insect.</p><p> </p><p>Illushi seemed a bit disappointed when He realized Luz was still cautious of him. He frowned deeply. Though he was not surprised. Slowly Illushi walked forward as if he was about to leave. Luz never breaking her gaze from him. </p><p> </p><p>curiously, He stopped beside Luz glancing down at her from the side. His gaze locked on to her round ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. You are human, right?" Illushi asked as he struck his chin curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p> </p><p>" Ahh. That's good. You see I recently found this human artifact. I was wondering If you could tell me what it is? Quite a curious little thing."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, It is just a simple question," Illushi said as he reached into a pocket of his. He turned his body back to face Luz again and pulled out something that made her blood run cold. It was a gun. a simple handgun that glistened in the light of the halls. Silver and black, with a muzzle, burned with ash. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me. You know what it is. Right?" Illushi wondered. His voice showed genuine interest and curiosity. From what Luz could tell he truly didn't know what it was. </p><p> </p><p>"That's... a gun." Luz hesitated to answer, but the look Illushi gave her was too much. His curiosity bore at her unendingly digging for the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"A gun? What a strange name. What does it do?"</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn’t want to answer. She couldn’t. So instead, she lied.</p><p> </p><p>"I... It... nothing. It does nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Well, how disappointing. I thought it might have been a human weapon of some kind, but I guess I was wrong." Illushi's face fell. "If it really does nothing. Then I assume You wouldn't mind me doing this."</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Luz felt cold steel press against the side of her head. She froze. Fear seeping into every ounce of her like she never felt before. Her body shook with an unending dread. After all, who would not fear for their life with a gun pressed to their head.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me give you a little lesson in Illusions. Many people assume Illusions to be weak. Nothing more than physical manipulation of light for entertainment, or silly little lies. But that is not where the true power of Illusions come from.  Unlike the other Covens, Who are either physical or spiritual in nature. Illusions are mental. That is what makes Illusions powerful. The ability to confuse, with both truths and lies. Make them doubt the truth. Make them believe a lie. Show them things from their worst nightmares. Drive them to insanity, as they lose touch with reality. A broken body can be easily mended, but a broken mind is one not so easily remedied. Only through Illusions, you can bring forth the most primal fear in one's heart! That is why I believe Illusions to be the most powerful magic of all!"</p><p> </p><p>Illushi was mad. He was crazy. That was the only way Luz could describe him. A crazed madman who draws joy from the fear and suffering of others. That unending smile of his only ever-growing. His malice returning to his eyes like it was never gone.</p><p> </p><p>"You should have known better than to lie to someone who deals in illusions like me. Now, I wonder. What would happen if I pulled this little trigger here." Illushi said as he grabbed onto Luz's arm with his free hand. His finger slowly inching towards the trigger of the gun.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Please! I'm sorry I lied! Just please don't do that!" Luz begged</p><p> </p><p>For a second Illushi's finger faltered. The fear was palpable to him. Like a sweet aroma, he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to savor it. Just for a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>"My, so desperate. That only makes me even more curious as to what this does."</p><p> </p><p>Tears began to roll down her cheeks. For a second time on the same day, she faced death yet again. She wanted to get away but no matter how much she struggled, Illushi's hand would not let her free..this was by far the worst day she ever had.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Please. I don't want to die." Her words came out weak. She watched as Illushi touched the trigger of the gun. He caressed it gently as if he was teasing Luz's anxiety. He wanted to draw it out for as long as he could. He wanted to watch her face descend further and further into despair and turmoil. He just couldn't help himself. It was like a drug to him. The thing he enjoyed the most was seeing others submit to him. It was just so tantalizing. Then slowly he began to squeeze at the trigger. He watched with bated breath as Luz's terror reached Its crescendo and she closed her eyes. Her tears flowed relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"NOOO!"</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a click, and a loud bang reverberated through the halls.</p><p> </p><p>Luz expected to feel something, but there was nothing. She didn't feel cold, She felt no pain. Even the loud bang that should have made her ears ring in pain did nothing to her. She opened her eyes and found she was still there. In the hall. Alive.</p><p> </p><p>"So that is the extent of your fear? Wonderful." Illushi praised. A wicked toothy grin sprawling on his face.</p><p> </p><p>What just happened? She could have sworn that was the end, but she was still here. Why? She looked to the gun that Illushi held only to find there was no gun. What was pressed against her head was nothing more Than Illushi's fingers made into the shape of a gun. It was nothing more than an Illusion. </p><p> </p><p>Illushi then let go of Luz's arm. She collapsed to the floor on her knees. Crying softly as she hugged herself. She couldn't take any more of this. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mom again. To be safe in her gentle embrace, but there was only Illushi. A madman Who had no concern for how she felt. Someone who only wanted to see her suffer. How could anybody be so heartless? The world really is a cruel place if it let someone like this exist.</p><p> </p><p>Then just as Illushi was about to do something else. A familiar voice shouted at him, getting his attention away from a clueless Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Illushi! What are you doing with the Emperor!?" Lilith yelled angrily. </p><p> </p><p>Illushi didn't seem fazed very much. He retained that cruel smile of his despite Lilith pointing her staff at him. </p><p> </p><p> "Ah. Lilith. I was merely testing them. I never intended to harm them."</p><p> </p><p>"Lies! I know how you are. This was no test. You just wanted to indulge in that sick fantasy of yours. Now leave! Before I make you." Lilith growled. Her anger flowed forth. Making Illushi frown deeply in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph! You're no fun, Lilith. Your ugly anger disgusts me." Illushi pouted before wordlessly turning around and going on his way. Vanishing into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>For the life of her Lilith never understood why Belos bothered to keep around a maniac like Illushi. No matter how many times Belos told her it was the Titan’s will to have Illushi around. She doubted it. Illushi was the only thing she ever doubted Belo’s judgment about. Now that Belos was no longer here. Maybe she could actually do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>Luz, meanwhile, just sat there staring at the floor whimpering to herself. Lilith couldn't help but pity the poor child. The unquenchable bundle of energy. Now reduced to this feeble state. She felt terrible. If only she was faster. If only she wasn't so apathetic towards Luz. This wouldn't have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith reached out to touch Luz's shoulder. She shuddered at the touch but quickly calmed when she heard Lilith speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Emperor Luz. Are you okay?" Lilith asked gently. Luz looked back to Lilith. Her eyes dim and red from her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith?" Luz's voice came out softly, and weakly. She just sat there for a while. Her brain trying to process what she was seeing. Until her eyes began to well up with tears once more. Then in one quick movement, she lunged at Lilith and hugged onto her tightly. She cried into Lilith's clothes letting out muffled cries of gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>"What the..." Lilith reeled back slightly. Confused as to the sudden embrace from Luz. She didn't know what Luz was doing, but whatever it was, It was not bad. Perhaps a way for humans to show gratitude? Despite Liliths discomfort, she let Luz continue to hang on to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I'll escort you the rest of the way to your room." Lilith offered.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Luz to respond, but eventually, she let go of Lilith and wiped away the tears that still remained.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Here we are," Lilith said, presenting Luz an intricately designed door that stood at about a normal height.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you maybe, stay with me for a bit longer."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? If you're worried about Illushi coming back You won't have to worry. No one can enter your bed chamber without express permission from you. It's protected by a magic barrier" Lilith explained. However, Luz didn't seem quite convinced.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... just, at least until I fall asleep," Luz begged.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith has never stepped foot into the Emperor's chamber before. She felt like doing so would be crossing the line. But at the same time, she was being asked to enter by the new Emperor herself. Who was she to decline a request?</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. I shall accompany you into your bed-chamber until then." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Luz reached for the door handle and turned it open. What laid behind the door surprised them both. </p><p> </p><p>The bedroom was actually quite smaller than Lilith expected. Not to mention simple. In fact, It was comparable to the bedroom of a regular common household. Simple, and understated. A king-sized bed laid in the far corner. Dressers and a large bookshelf filled with many types of books lined the walls. A single window covered by drapes looked out into the world. A large desk sat at the exact opposite side of the bed in the room. It was strange to Lilith. Almost, nostalgic even.</p><p> </p><p>"How, quaint," Lilith stated.</p><p> </p><p>"It's... perfect." To Luz, It was just how she wanted it. Familiar and comforting. She walked up to the bed and felt the soft and warm blankets that lay over the bed. It was almost as if they just came out of a dryer.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect?" Lilith was a little confused at the state of the room. She couldn't have imagined Belos would have slept in such a simple room. Luz on the other hand said it was perfect for her. Maybe this was that advanced construction spell that would change a room depending on the owner's preferences. That would make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Luz plopped down onto the warm bed sighing contently. Luz sat up on the bed patting the spot next to her, inviting Lilith to sit next to her wordlessly. Lilith hesitated a bit, but ultimately accepted the invitation.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Lilith. You saved me twice today." Luz said graciously. An uneasy smile coming across her face. Her voice was somewhat shaky from the memories that transpired.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to thank me. That's what I am expected to do for the emperor."</p><p> </p><p>"Still. If it weren't for you. I... I wouldn't be here right now. And even though we've only known each other for less than a day. I-I want to rely on you. Because I admire you."</p><p> </p><p>"You... admire me?" Lilith was shocked, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm-hm. You're strong, fearless, and cool. Everything I want to be." Luz's uneasy smile faltered as she looked down to the mark on her hand. "What I thought I could be. If I'm supposed to be emperor, I don't want to be afraid anymore. Please teach me! Teach me to be strong like you! To be brave like you! Please?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was at a loss for words. For once her cold heart began to feel warm once again, as familiar feelings began to take a hold of her. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but for some reason, she felt nostalgic again. She hasn't had someone genuinely admire her for so long. The last time she remembered something like that was... It was. That's right. It was a long time ago. When Lilith and her little sister Eda were still young. Before everything went wrong. </p><p> </p><p>It was strange to Lilith. At first, she only did what she did out of obligation. But the more she spoke to Luz, The more She reminded her of Eda. The Eda that used to look up to her. The Eda she swore to protect so long ago. She no longer saw an emperor she was charged to serve and protect. She saw a lost child that needed guidance. Maybe, just maybe. She could make up for all those mistakes she made as Eda's big sister. By teaching Luz the best she can.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I'd be honored to teach you, Luz," Lilith said. A warm smile appearing on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You will?" Luz asked in a quiet shock, too tired to get as excited as she usually would.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow. I'll start teaching you tomorrow. After you get some rest. You'll need it for the lessons." Lilith said with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Luz let out a loud yawn after realizing just how tired she was. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... rest... sounds nice." Luz dozed off almost immediately. Her head falling onto the lap of a shocked Lilith. Luz just laid there snoring away peacefully with a content smile on her face. Again, Lilith found herself overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity, but this time she knew exactly what it was. She remembered falling asleep on her mother's lap like this many times when she was young. Her mother always stroked at her hair so gently and kindly as she laid on her mother's lap. It always ended up lulling her into a peaceful sleep. She remembered that feeling so vividly and looked at it fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Then without thinking, she began to tenderly stroke her hand through Luz's hair. Just as her mother did for her. For once Lilith felt at peace, in nostalgic bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith walked down some decrepit stone stairway. Faded and cracked like they were left alone for years to decay. It was dark and dingy with nothing but the dim light of flickering candles lighting her way. Below was a dirty dungeon, but this wasn't any old dungeon. This area was reserved for some truly dangerous individuals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she made It down she scanned her surroundings looking for the right cell. So far she only saw the barren rooms and rusty Iron bars. Eventually, her gaze met with what she was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cell with a man occupying it. He was bound to the wall in chains. Both his hands suspended upwards and constricted so that he could not move them and perform magic.  He stared down at the ground with an unreadable expression. That man was Illushi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Illushi," Lilith said, getting the attention of the imprisoned man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh. Lilith. You've come to visit me? How surprising." Illushi grinned as he spoke. looking into Lilith's eyes with his own."How does it feel? To officially be The second in command of the whole isle? It must be nerve-wracking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quiet," Lilith growled. Only getting a small chuckle in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still hate me just as much as ever, huh? You even threw me in here the moment you had the chance"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You attacked the Emperor. Of course I did." Lilith said harshly with her anger dripping like venom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess so,"  Illushi admitted. His smile never faltered. Only ever-growing "But if it was Belos I would've been set free in a heartbeat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why I'm here. Tell me. Why did Belos keep you around? Despite how many times you've blatantly broken the law for your own sadistic pleasure? " Lilith asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made no sense. There had to be something she was missing. Belos was someone who valued the rules. Yet This witch was the only person he ever pardoned of their crimes. It didn't make sense. To her, he was probably the most dangerous witch she ever knew, and Belos did nothing but defend him. For what purpose?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Because the Titan said so. At least that's what Belos has always told you, right?" Illushi looked into Lilith's eyes knowingly. Lilith was shocked by what Illushi told her. How would he have even known what Belos had told her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were spying on me?" Lilith gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe," Illushi muttered vaguely. "I doubt that really matters right now." Illushi was trying to derail the conversation. Bringing up something like that. He knew Lilith would have been sidetracked after learning she may have been spied on. However, Lilith quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. She needed to stay on topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough! Tell me already! Why did Belos value you so much? None of this because the Titan said stuff. There has to be more than that. Why are you the sole exception to the rules?" Lilith demanded an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who knows? It's none of my business to speak for Belos. You should ask him. Oh, wait a minute. That's right. He's dead." Illushi broke out into a fit of laughter, causing Lilith to quickly lose her patience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. You clearly have no intention of cooperating. Rot down here for all I care. You damned assassin." Lilith spat turning away from the prisoner harshly. Then she quickly walked away. She still had something else to do. She couldn't be interrogating an unresponsive person when the emperor was counting on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith soon vanished from Illushi's view. She had left the dungeon entirely. Illushi's smile faltered for a moment, but it came back with a quiet chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehehe. Lilith. One day I'll change that anger of yours. After all, I've made even the proudest of nobles pathetically cry out for their mommies." Illushi smiled wickedly. "It's only a matter of time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz's eyes fluttered open gently as she stared blankly into the dark ceiling. A ceiling barren of a light fixture, or anything really. Just a flat plane of pristine dark wood. She was a bit groggy as her senses attempted to return to normal after a long slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz tried to blink away the lingering fog that clouded her drowsy vision. When that wasn't working she decided to sit up In the bed she was laying in. The sheet and blankets falling down to her waist with a soft thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When did she fall asleep? She couldn't remember much about what happened for a while. It was just something that eluded her. The last thing she remembered was speaking with Lilith. Then there was a big blank after that. All she recalled was a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed her covers were straight and undisturbed. Other than the part that fell from her rising. It was like she didn't move at all in her sleep. Which was strange since she knew she was quite the restless sleeper. Tossing and turning all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away the rest of the blankets covering her and put them aside. She turned to get off the bed with a stretch and yawn.  For some reason, she felt so relaxed and at ease. Despite everything she experienced yesterday. The familiar air this room gave off made her feel almost at home. Then there was something else she felt like she was forgetting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She walked over to her window and pulled the drapes out of the way to see the giant pit of spikes and the large city in the difference. This really was going to be her life now, isn't it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning. Terrifying fantasy world." She mumbled as she rubbed one of her eyes with a yawn. Her exhaustion overwhelmed her usual energetic self in the morning. That was until her morning haze began to recede, and she remembered what exactly she was talking about with Lilith. That's right. It started today. Her magic lessons started today!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost instantly she felt all that calm and exhaustion wash away into an ocean of excitement. She couldn't believe that she was about to learn magic. Real magic. Her excitement made her forget all her woes of yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, she made her way to the door and pulled it open. She ran out the door for a few steps, only to suddenly halt in place. She looked around in awe at the size of everything around her. That's right. This place was massive. There was no way she would be able to find Lilith on her own. How would she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My Emperor. You're awake." Said a deep voice in surprise. Luz looked behind her and saw two guards that stood directly by her door. One was tall and lanky. While the other was short and stocky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you feeling well? you slept for quite a while." The short one said with a light voice. The tall one elbowed the short one harshly in the shoulder, getting a large 'oof' from the short guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't ask the Emperor something so personal, newbie." The tall one whispered harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Right. I'm sorry my Emperor. I was out of line." The short guard apologized nervously with a bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz looked at the display awestruck. They apologized for showing concern? Then there was that nervousness in their voice. It was odd. It was almost as if they were afraid of what she would say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Luz waved her hands in front of her dismissively. Feeling awkward the whole time. She still wasn't used to the way people have been treating her as of late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Really?" Both guards questioned, completely baffled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Thank you for worrying about me. It's nice really." Luz rubbed the back of her head. Honestly, she felt like she wasn't ever going to get used to the being Emperor thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank... You?" The short guard repeated agape. The tall one just looking at Luz shocked through their mask. "Y-your welcome. My lady." The short one continued hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz was even more confused. They acted as they've never been thanked in their life. It was strange, but she put that aside when she remembered something The guards said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, you said I slept for a while, right? Just how long?" Luz asked curiously. She's never been one to sleep in. So the fact she did to some extent surprised her. She was usually always the first to wake up. Starting the day bright and early.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! It's a little past afternoon right now my Emperor." The tall one answered swiftly as both guards returned to a more upward and attentive state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Afternoon?" She really slept for that long?  Apparently, she was really tired yesterday.  "Guess I missed breakfast," Luz muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's right Lilith requested an audience with you as soon as you woke up." The tall guard informed Luz dutifully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith requested an audience? Wait, was this about the training? It had to be!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Okay, yeah! Take me to her please!" Luz blurted out excitedly. She felt pumped about it. It was like a dream. She was actually going to live it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. We'll lead you to Lilith." The two guards then left beside Luz's door and began to walk forward. Luz followed closely behind her excitement boiling up in her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith ran her finger over the spines of the books. She was looking through them trying to find books on beginning magic. She found it surprising just how little of those types of books were in this library. Of course, it probably was due to the fact this library really had no need for such books. Considering only select people were allowed to browse through the castle's library. It made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith eventually managed to find three books on magic. They were textbooks from the Emperor's School. The most elite school in the boiling Isles. Those who went to that school were all but guaranteed to be a part of the Emperor's Coven. Especially if they were taught there their whole educational career. Of course, It was only natural that the school endorsed by Belos himself was the one with the highest percentage of those joining the Emperor's Coven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm? I guess this will work. Even the lowest level is a little more advanced than I was looking for, but if this is all there is." Lilith thought to herself.  She took the three books and placed them down onto a small pile of other books that lay on a nearby table. She found what she was looking for. She only lamented the fact that it took her far longer than she intended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are ya doing with those, huh?" Lilith jumped a little upon hearing that familiar voice. She looked up and saw Goran sitting at the other end of the table. Leaning back into his seat with his feet elevated on the table. Lilith's shock quickly became annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goran." She said flatly. Unamused by Goran's mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, so cold! And here I thought you were starting to warm up a little" Goran spoke mockingly. It was like he was trying to elicit a reaction from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lilith asked sternly. She didn't know what Goran was up to, but knowing him he was probably just trying to get a rise out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you know you were humming while you were looking for these books? Made me believe you were actually in a good mood for once. Like you were looking forward to something."Goran stated matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was, humming?" Lilith asked. She didn't realize she was doing such a thing at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. Real shocker to me too. You were even smiling a little. I thought I was dreaming."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-is it really that odd to see me happy!" Lilith blurted out, flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Let me guess It's that kid emperor of ours right? Somehow she activated those long-buried momma bird instincts of yours. Am I right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S-shut up!" Lilith denied. Her cheeks glowing a slight pink. She experienced an emotion she barely remembered. Embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Haha! I'm right, aren't I? Why else would you be looking for these books here? You're gonna teach her yourself, aren't you? That's real sweet of ya Lilith. You're not even being paid to do it unlike with the Blight girl." Goran leaned even further into his chair until the chair started to stand on its back two legs. Goran balancing the chair as he kept rocking back and forth. "And I have a feeling she didn't order you to teach her, considering your good mood. Ya old softie you." Goran teased Lilith. That mischievous smile of his never faltering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith began to feel overwhelmed by Goran's words. What was with him? This wasn't his normal annoying self. Why did it sound like he was complimenting her? What was he trying to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You got it wrong! I'm just... doing my duty." Lilith explained, trying to alleviate her embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, whatever you say mama bird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. Lilith couldn't handle it anymore. So in a quick bout of flustered frustration, she kicked at the bottom of the chair Goran was leaning into and balancing on. Suddenly Goran found his chair falling backward as it plummeted down to the floor with a thud. Goran grunting in pain as he hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, man. Okay, I Get It. No more. Geez. It was just a little teasing." Goran said with an aching voice. Slowly he stood up from the ground trying to ignore the slight pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith didn't say anything. She just looked away from Goran and ignored him like she always did when he got on her nerves. She just stood there waiting for him to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't expecting to have a gentle hand placed on her shoulder from him, however. She glanced behind her, confused by Goran's gesture. He was looking at her with an uncharacteristically genuine smile. Something that shocked her even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know. I know I can be a real annoying bastard most of the time but, sometimes It feels better to embarrass someone rather than annoy them. Lets me know they care." Lilith was in awe. The way he said those words. They were filled with some kind of strange Goran version of kindness. Why was he acting this way? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Lilith asked, getting a shrug from Goran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. Probably a dad thing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a father!?" Lilith gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goran didn't respond. He just grinned then harshly patted at her shoulder with his signature laugh. After that, he went on his way.  Heading past Lilith as he walked over to the exit. " Later Crow Girl! Good luck with that kid emperor of yours!" He bid farewell waving his hand in the air casually without ever turning to face Lilith. Then he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, Lilith would bark at Goran in disdain for calling her Crow Girl, but for some reason, she found herself unable to do so this time. Somehow the words Goran spoke to her got to her. She was just teaching Luz. That was it. She couldn't understand why he would be calling her soft-hearted, or mama bird. What did preparing for lessons have anything to do with any of that? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all things she never expected him to be a father. It made her ponder. Did she actually know who Goran was? No. No, she didn't. She barely knew any of the coven leaders for that matter. Her thoughts were shattered, however, when she heard the voice of Luz coming from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lilith I'm ready for some lessons now!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith was brought out of her thoughts when she heard that familiar energetic voice behind her. She turned around and saw Luz running up to her from behind. Behind Luz were the two guards that escorted her to Lilith. They just sat back and nodded towards Lilith before taking off to return to their post.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Luz you're here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm-hm! I'm super excited for those magic lessons! What are we doing first?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on Luz. This isn't exactly an appropriate place." Lilith stated. She hesitated just a little when she saw Luz was wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday. "Not to mention you'll need the proper training attire."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Do I get a cool witch hat?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not exactly," Lilith said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly The two of them heard a low grumble. Luz placed her hands on her stomach realizing she hadn't actually eaten anything in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch," Luz explained. Lilith looked at Luz perplexed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? You haven't eaten anything yet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. Before training, we will eat, then we'll prepare. Okay?" Lilith advised, a small smile coming to her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Come with me I'll get you some food. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1 Hour later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz stood in the empty training hall looking out in awe. It was so large. It was like It was supposed to accommodate many people. There were so many different types of equipment stored on racks. The practice targets seemed to be made of a variety of materials as well. From simple straw to durable crystal. It was more than what Luz was expecting honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, this place is so cool!" Luz exclaimed excitedly, as she fiddled with the button on her cape she now wore. It was a small golden cape that split down the middle forming two triangles that stretched to just beyond her shoulder blades. The sigil of the Emperor's Coven printed onto the button that held the cape together. She also wore a white tunic with golden trimming along the hem of the sleeves.  Her tunic was tucked into her pants which were completely black with a dark brown belt fastened around it. The dim bronze of the belts buckle standing out slightly. Her shoes were also completely black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, this was the uniform of a magic school called the Emperor's School. Lilith had told her that it also served as good protection against any magic mishaps that may occur. That was really the main reason she was made to wear it. One weird thing she noticed was that the gold parts of the uniform were originally grey. They turned gold almost immediately after she put the uniform on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran over to the many racks that were lined around the room and looked at all the weapons individually. Swords, lances, spears, maces, axes, there were even many other weapons she didn't even know the names of. Luz reached out to pick up one of the swords that stood out to her. A glistening blade of silvery material, that darkened at the edges to a shining black. The hilt was golden with intricate designs etched into the handle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked into the sword awestruck, seeing her own face reflected back at her. She was really here. Ready for what lay ahead in her path. She just had to take that first step. She had to train. She had to learn. She decided there and then that she would become the best Emperor she could. One that worked for the people, and protected them. She wanted to be just like Azura. That was her goal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz put the sword back onto the rack and looked over to Lilith. She was placing down the books she took from the library onto one of the tables that sat away from most of the training equipment. Six in total</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz ran back over to Lilith.  Determined to do the best magic she possibly could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lilith I'm ready!" She stood there excitedly waiting for Lilith to respond. Lilith pulled away from the table and books making her way to Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's begin then shall we? to start with let's try a simple light spell. Though first, Just to be sure how much do you know about magic?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a clue."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I... See." Lilith sighed a little disappointed, but it wasn't really surprising. "Okay, then I'll start from the beginning. Magic is performed through circles we draw in the air. Like this." Lilith then proceeded to trace a circle in the air with her finger. A trail of blue energy followed her finger until the energy connected into a glowing circle. The circle glowed, as a ball of light began to form inside the circle. The circle disappeared and in its place was a glowing sphere of light. "This is the most basic way for a witch to cast a spell. Even though your human and don't have a Grimrrot I'd like for you to try casting a spell this way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A Grimrrot? What's that?" Luz asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! That's the organ connected to our hearts. Every witch has one. It produces our magic. Without it, one would be unable to cast any spell at all."  Lilith explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh cool! A little gross, but still cool. Wait If I don't have this Grimrrot, then how could I still use magic?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are connected to the Titan. Even though you don't have one yourself, you should still be able to tap into the latent power of the Titan. At least that's the prevailing theory I have."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, okay!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I want you to try to imagine what exactly you're trying to make. As you draw out the circle, envision The light coming forth and materialize it with your magic. Don't make the circle too big though. You might make the light more powerful than you envisioned. Just a simple subtle glow that’s all we need."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Here I go."  Luz raised her hand into the air and squinted her eyes to focus. She tried tracing a circle in the air like Lilith did, but nothing happened. "It didn't work," Luz said, disappointment dripping from her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Try again. Try drawing in the Titan's magic instead of trying to make your own." Lilith advised. She wanted to explain a little more, but honestly, she had no clue how to. Luz's source of magic was beyond Lilith's understanding. She just had to try and brute force it somehow, and have Luz stumble upon how to use it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll try," Luz said, a bit unsure. She didn't exactly know what Lilith meant, but she had to try. She tried to draw the circle again with Liliths advice in mind. Still nothing. She frowned as she looked to Lilith for more guidance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep trying. Don't give up just yet." Lilith encouraged Luz. Who nodded in affirmation. Over and over Luz tried to create that circle. Groans of frustration and disappointment coming from her every time she failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Encouraging Luz to try new ways of thinking was really all Lilith could do. She tried to brainstorm a lot of different ideas of hers to try to tap into that power she knew Luz had. After all, Luz said she had done magic once before, though it was by accident. Wait. That's it. That may be the key to it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luz," Lilith said, pulling Luz out of her insistent drawing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You said you've done magic once before by accident right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh." Luz wondered just what she was getting at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly were you doing when you accidentally cast that fire spell?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz looked a bit surprised by Lilith's question. She wasn't really expecting it but thinking about it. It made sense. Looking back at that time may actually help her figure this out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was... pretending. Pretending to throw some sort of fire punch." Luz explained. Trying to only remember the details she needed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith hummed in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly were you thinking while you were pretending? what were you imagining?" Lilith asked. If she got the right answer from Luz, Lilith might just be able to pull together the source of her magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. I was imagining flames bursting from my fist. Swirling around like a vortex. Hot and fierce like the Sun. Something like that I think." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith pondered on what Luz just told her. It seemed like standard visualization. That was good, but was there something in that sentence she was missing. She mulled over those words a couple of times trying to extrapolate something from them. Then it hit her. There was something about Luz she didn't think to put into account until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your fist? Which fist?" Lilith asked urgently. She felt like she was close to the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think It was this one." Luz raised her right hand up to show Lilith. The mark sitting proudly on the back of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it! The mark! The circles aren't working because you already have one."  Lilith was a bit glad she thought that up.  It made a lot of sense to her. She just hoped she wasn't celebrating prematurely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do?" Luz asked. Her excitement slowly returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The mark on your hand. I believe It serves the same purpose that the circles do. Instead of making a circle and trying to put power into that. Try putting it into your mark. The very thing that's connecting you to the Titan." Lilith instructed. This had to work. If it didn't she had no idea how she would continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay! I'll try!" Luz's voice came out determined again. She squinted her eyes once again trying to focus the best she could. She stared at her palm as she focused on the mark trying to pull forth the light she saw Lilith conjure. A few seconds passed when Lilith noticed the mark beginning to glow a pure white. It was working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after Luz noticed the Light bleeding into her palm. It made the mark appear on her palm glowing as brilliantly as before. Then the ball of light began to form in her grasp. She did it. Right in her hands, there was a ball of light floating in her cupped palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did it," Luz whispered in pure astonishment. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just performed her own magic. On purpose! She did magic! Real magic! Her smile spread across her entire face as she felt an unquenchable excitement overtake her. " I did it! I did magic! I actually did it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride for Luz. Despite the spell being one of the simplest. Luz still emanated this aura of pure joy. It made her remember when Eda did her first spell. The excitement her family shared together. From what her mother told her once. The first spell was comparable to one's first step or first word. Honestly, seeing just how happy Luz was, Lilith was inclined to believe that as a smile crawled onto her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations Luz. You're a witch now." Lilith said encouragingly. Eliciting a gleeful grin from Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, training isn't over yet. I want you to create as many lights as you can and sustain them for at least one minute."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dungeon was rank. That was really the one thing Illushi hung onto. The stink of mold and rust permeating through the air is the only thing that kept him company. Usually, he would use his magic to cover up the smell with a more pleasant scent, but he couldn't do that in his current condition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Illushi." A familiar voice called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up only to see something he honestly wasn't expecting. It was Kikimora. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kiki? Well, what sort of business does the former Emperor's assistant have with me?" Illushi questioned. The smile he always wore coming back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I require your assistance for a certain task I need done. I need you to fetch me some important ingredients I need for-." Kikimora wasn't able to finish her sentence when Illushi erupted into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahaha! You need me to fetch ingredients like some delivery boy? Get one of your coven lapdogs for that. I'd rather not, thank you very much." Illushi was insulted by Kiki's words. Asking an assassin to fetch ingredients. That was beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. You misunderstand. These ingredients I need. You are the only one with the skills necessary to obtain them." Kiki's words slowly began to intrigue Illushi. He looked at Kikimora with a hesitant interest. What exactly were the ingredients she was speaking of?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. Tell me what it is and I might just be interested."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The blood of powerful witches." Kikimora stated quickly and simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, Illushi's interest spiked to its peak. A malicious grin sprawling across his face. And his eyes burning with a wicked desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm listening."  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>5000 hits! Wow, thank you so much! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this! I always enjoy reading the comments you guys have too! Sometimes I find myself reading them multiple times. They really do help me out a lot. So I'd like to thank everyone who has commented so far. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom, we're heading off now!" Eda shouted out. Her older sister Lilith stood outside of the door waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>"I can hear you without the shouting you know?"  Their mother responded. A hint of amusement in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Eda shouted again with a short chuckle. Her mother shook her head dismissively with a smile. The kid would never change would she? Eda closed the door behind her as she walked over to Lilith's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Lily."  </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Lilith replied. The two of them were ready for the day ahead of them. the two of them looked onwards into the cleared dirt path through the trees. The same path they always took to get to school. They only took a couple of steps before they were interrupted by the deep voice of a large man echoing behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you forgetting something?" The man said sternly. His face was stoic and unfaltering from the girl's shocked expressions. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad? You're still h-?" Lilith couldn't finish her sentence when all of a sudden both her and Eda felt their heads get assaulted with affectionate noogies. The man that stood there now wearing a joyful grin as he laughed wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad! Please!" Lilith pleaded with a small blush coming to her face.  She loved her dad of course, but the way he showed his affection was always embarrassing to her. Not to mention it always made her hair a little messy afterward. Eda, however, just laughed it off. Always accepting of her father's playful affection.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here Dad? Don't you have a construction job?" Eda asked as her laughter faded. A drop of her joy still remaining in her voice. Their Dad just continued to smile as he brought his hands back.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot something I needed. Something important." Their father explained.  "Now enough standing around you two. Off to school with you!"  He said waving them off.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Later Dad!" Eda exclaimed with a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Dad." Lilith bid farewell. A small smile came to her face as she brushed through her hair with her fingers in an effort to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them turned away from their father and made their way down the path. He watched them as they got further away, waving to them as they kept walking. They waved back to him until the two of them disappeared into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>He was a little surprised when he heard a door close behind him. He looked behind him curiously to see his wife had left the house.</p><p> </p><p>"You forgot something huh? Are you sure you're not just making an excuse?" She said knowingly. A sly smile showing on her face. She looked out down the path as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her husband's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. It's no excuse. Seeing the two of them smile like that. It reminds me why I do this in the first place. I needed that reminder to keep my spirits up." His expression grew into a longing smile. As a father all he ever wanted was to let his two daughters live a happy life. If he was able to he would have been there with them to protect them, but he knew better. They didn't need some old man looking after them twenty-four seven. That would only stunt their growth. Not to mention that they had each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. That's just like you. You sappy meathead." She teased affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha, Not that again." He said with a playful chuckle. His wife also giggled with him, before she leaned her head onto his shoulders. They both just stood there for a moment enjoying each other's company as they stared out into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The crunch of leaves reverberated through the cold wind. It sent shivers to the two. It was a lot colder than they initially expected. They kept walking forwards trying to keep warm all the while.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, why is it so cold? It was so warm just a minute ago." Eda complained.  The chilly air turned her breath visible. Lilith also shivered in the sudden cold wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep warm.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it. The oracles said nothing about it being cold at all today." Lilith was pondering to herself. Never before had the oracles been wrong about the weather. If they were wrong about this. Who's to say people won't be struck by a sudden surge of boiling rain. The thought left her head however when a sudden surge of warmth flowed past her from behind. When she looked behind her she was surprised by what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Lilith, look! I made fire!" Eda exclaimed with a hint of pride in herself. A flame sat there in her hands. Flickering and glowing brightly banishing the cold surrounding it. Lilith couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>"You. You did fire magic?! But you've never even tried it before. How?" Lilith stopped herself. Of course, Eda could do it. She was practically gifted. No matter what spell, Eda would always end up being the first to get it right. If it wasn't for Eda being a constant troublemaker she would have easily become the top student. It was amazing and, honestly, she was jealous just as much as she was impressed. </p><p> </p><p>"T-That's pretty amazing Eda!" Lilith praised. She held back her feelings of jealousy and inadequacy. Showing Eda a proud smile. As the sister, she should be. She had to be supportive of her little sister. No matter how she felt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe. Yeah! I know I am!" Eda boasted with a prideful grin. However, her expression fell to one of disappointment when the fire flickered away into a single ember. "Oh, what. come on." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was your first time casting that. Sustaining a spell is different from casting it." Lilith explained as she read it straight out of a manual.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I know that, but something felt off," Eda said, a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Off? Like how?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind. Not important." Eda dismissed with a shrug. Lilith looked at Eda a little perplexed but ultimately decided to shrug it off as Eda did.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. If you say so." </p><p> </p><p>They walked silently for a couple more minutes. The school became visible in the distance. After seeing the school Lilith remembered something she was actually thinking about since yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Eda. I was thinking about joining the Grudgby team. What do you think about joining in with me?" Lilith turned her head to face Eda, but she froze when she saw that Eda was nowhere in sight. "Eda?"  </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Lilith felt an overpowering dread fall over her. Eda was gone. She looked all around her stricken with panic. Did Eda run off ahead? No. She would have seen her. What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Eda! Where are you?!" Lilith needed to find her sister. There was nothing else that mattered at the moment. She looked around desperately trying to find her, but when she saw nothing the only thing she could think to do was run back down the way they came. She turned away from the school and took off. The wind blowing gently with blistering cold and fogging up her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Eda!" As Lilith ran forward she stopped immediately when she suddenly felt something cold and wet touch her face. It was snowing. Snowflakes fell from the sky gracefully. The floor was  covered in an inch of snow, and the trees were now a brilliant white. Blanketed by the snow. The speed at which it piled up didn't go unnoticed by Lilith. It was unnatural, but that wasn't important. Eda was the priority.</p><p> </p><p>"Eda! Where are you!?" Lilith shouted out, but there was no response. How could she have just disappeared? It made no sense. No matter how much she yelled out. No matter how long she ran Eda was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p> The snow just got deeper and deeper. The wind blew harder. A powdery fog began to form all around her as the snows gentle fall turned into a raging snowstorm. For some reason, there was nothing but an expanse of snow stretching to the horizon. There were no more trees and civilization was no longer within reach. It was nothing more than a barren field of deep snow, and a perpetual fog.</p><p> </p><p>"Eda!" </p><p> </p><p>Lilith squinted her eyes as the snow blew harsher than she ever imagined it would. She tried to block the wind with her hand, but it just wasn't enough. She couldn't see anything anymore. She could barely even move properly as well. Lilith tried to shout out her sister's name again, but she ended up tripping in the snow. She landed with an 'oof' as she hit the floor face-first into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>She writhed on the floor. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to stand up. She was pelted with just too much guilt all at once. She felt like she deserved to stay there, cold and alone. It was her fault her sister was gone. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to push herself up. Only to fall back onto the floor on her side. Her body tensed up as she held her legs up to her chest. She felt so stupid, so pathetic. She just laid there as tears welled up inside her eye's</p><p> </p><p>"Eda..." She whispered weakly</p><p> </p><p>She stayed like that whimpering to herself. Unaware of the massive beast that loomed over her. Large dark eyes stared down at her filled with feral rage. Orange feathers covered a majority of the beast. Large wings sprawled outwards intimidatingly. It hissed and growled as it's claw dug into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lilith muttered to herself grief-stricken as tears ran down her face. She never should have done it. She felt so jealous. So inadequate. She thought there was no other way. Even without cheating Eda would easily outmatch her. She thought, maybe just this once she could follow Eda's example to get what she wanted more than anything. Now there was nothing but a deep-seated regret.   </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lilith sat on the edge of her bed unable to sleep at all. She felt empty. Her heart ached with guilt. She just couldn't muster up the will to do anything. That was until she caught the voice of her father through her slightly ajar door.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to do this!" Lilith's father exclaimed determined. Lilith, growing curious, decided to peek through the door and listen in.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't! your daughter needs you! You can't just leave!" Lilith's mother pleaded for him to not leave. She grabbed at his arm holding on tightly trying to keep him from going.</p><p> </p><p>"That's exactly why I have to go. If I don't, what hope do we have to fix this." He said a scary bit of anger and determination flowing through.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to. The elixir can keep it at bay. There's no need to do this."</p><p> </p><p>"And how long will the elixir work? It's only a temporary fix. I have to find a permanent solution. I'll start with the Emperor, and if he refuses to help, I'll find some other way. "</p><p> </p><p> "The Emperor!? No! You can't! we can't just ask something of him out of nowhere! Do you know what he could do to you?" She reeled back at what her husband just told her. That was insane!</p><p> </p><p>"I'm well aware. But, I don't care. I'll do whatever I have to. Whatever I can to see my family smile again..." His voice came out filled with a sadness Lilith never heard from him before. It shocked her. His voice was shaky like he was just barely holding himself together. </p><p> </p><p>"You... You're not gonna change your mind. Are you?" His wife relented. She knew how stubborn he was. If he had his mind set on something.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not." He said quietly. His wife's face fell into a deep melancholy. </p><p> </p><p>"What about the children? Are you just going to leave? Without saying goodbye?" She pointed out. He sighed before turning his head towards the two separate rooms where his daughters resided. It didn't escape his notice that a quick blur of orange rushed away from the slightly ajar crack of one of the doors. Lilith's.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right." He sighed remorsefully. As much as he didn't like it. He still had to tell them. He wanted to let them know he wouldn't be gone forever. " I'll tell them."</p><p> </p><p>With a hesitant step, he began to slowly walk over to Lilith's door. His wife stood back, exhausted, and melancholy. He reached out his arm and pushed on the door gently opening it with a creak. He stuck his head in first to see Lilith laying on her bed on top of her covers. Her hands rested in front of her a mere inch away from her face, and her legs tucked in slightly towards her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith? You were listening? Weren't you?" He asked all too aware. It took a while, but eventually, Lilith replied back with a quiet and shaky affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm-hm." </p><p> </p><p>It broke his heart hearing her sound so somber. He sighed lightly before going over closer to Lilith and sitting down at the edge of her bed. He clasped his hands together nervously as he looked over his shoulders to where Lilith laid.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith, you know why I'm going right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm-hm."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I... I just want to let you know. I may not know when I'm coming back, but I know that when I do all this will be behind us. I will find a way to bring your sister back to normal."</p><p> </p><p>Lilith didn't respond; she just sat there looking away from her father's gaze. She tried to keep her emotions at bay. However, they only got stronger as time went on. Her guilt pilling back on</p><p> </p><p>"You remember what I told you a long time ago?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith tensed up at the mention of that. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't like that.</p><p> </p><p>"I know this is hard but, please I want you to look out for your sister. You have to protect her. Your Edalyn's elder sister. I want you to be there for her since I can’t."</p><p> </p><p>Lilith quivered underneath those words. How could she protect her if she was the cause? It was all her fault. She was stupid and selfish. How could she have even thought for a single second that was a good idea? It crushed her. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to throw away this guilt. But there was no way she could admit to such a thing. Tears welled up as she feared being abandoned to the streets. She feared they would all hate her. Just as she did herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Lilith choked out. It made her father reel back shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't your fault Lilith. There was no way any of us could have seen this coming. This was just a..."   He stopped speaking when he clearly heard Lilith start to whimper. Like she was trying to hold herself back. Obviously speaking any further on the subject would just upset her more. So he refrained from saying anything else. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed remorsefully before he reached behind himself.  He placed his hand onto the side of Lilith's head affectionately. Trying to give her some level of comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Lilith, I'll come back soon, okay. I love you." With that, he gently patted Lilith's head before taking his hand away. He got up from the bed slowly, and then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith wasn't able to take it anymore. What he said was wrong. It was her fault. She mulled over that fact. It shouldn't have been Eda. She should have been the one this happened to! She cast that curse! She should have been punished! Not Eda! She lay down in her bed softly crying away her regret.</p><p> </p><p> The air slowly got cold around her. Until it turned blistering cold. The window in her room blasted open startling her from her self pity. She stood up from her bed and quickly ran over to the window. Snow piled into her room from the outside as she attempted to futilely close it. As she struggled to close the window she noticed someone outside. It was her Father.</p><p> </p><p>His back faced her as he stood in the cold snow. Lilith just looked at him agape. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no response. perhaps he couldn't hear her from the loud howling of the snow? She kept calling out to him, but he never responded. He just stood there as the snow got thicker, and the fog got denser. The view of him slowly fading away, until there was nothing but a silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad! Wait! Please Don't go! Dad!"</p><p> </p><p>Then the silhouette vanished into the fog. Lilith just kept shouting out to him regardless. desperately trying to call him back. No matter how long, or how loud she cried for him. there was nothing but the snowy fog. </p><p> </p><p>He never came back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Lilith! Lilith! Wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up from her slumber. Her covers falling to the side. She was breathing heavily as her heart beated insistently. Covered in a cold stress-induced sweat, and wet cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith. Are you okay?" A voice asked. Lilith couldn't see who it was through the haze of her moist eyes. She felt lingering feelings from what she just experienced. It was there, but it was muted just a bit. She wiped away the moistness from her eyes and cheek so she could see who was speaking to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was Steve. His mask was cracked in the forehead area. It showed a large bandage that was wrapped around his head through the hole the crack made.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve? Wh..." Lilith cleared her thought trying to clear away the croaking in her voice before continuing. "What are you doing in here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I know you said no guards should come in to wake you, but I heard you speaking. It sounded like you were in distress so I kind of just barged in to make sure you were okay."  Suddenly Steve placed his two hands together and bowed his head down to beg for forgiveness. " I'm sorry!" Steve said, trying to repent for breaking Lilith's order. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh... yes. That's fine. Just, go leave me be. I have to ready myself for the day." Lilith said a tinge of melancholy still showing through. She stood up from her bed, her long solid black sleeping dress brushing against the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course. Again, I'm sorry for going against your orders."  Steve apologized standing in the same position. He was about to turn around to leave but sudden light pressure on his head caught him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Lilith stated kindly. Her hand gently placed onto the back of his head affirmingly. “Thank you, Steve.”  </p><p> </p><p>Steve was shocked. Lilith wasn't going to scold him? Instead, she thanked him? Maybe It had something to do with whatever was happening in her dream she may have had. He didn't want to bring it up but seeing Lilith crying for the first time in his life was quite the shocker as well. It was possible she was just not in the mood to scold him, or maybe it was something else?  He didn't really want to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll...I'll be on my way then," Steve said. Right as he said that Lilith took her hand off of his head. He turned around and headed out the way he came in. Closing the door behind him. He stood outside awe-struck. That was until he pumped his hand downward uttering an excited whisper. Excited that Lilith would thank him for what he did. "Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> Lilith let out a prolonged sigh as she ran her hand down her face. She wasn't exactly feeling the best at the moment. She could remember everything from that dream. The lingering feelings she felt when she woke up hazy and confused. Those unpleasant memories. She had that dream again. A dream she hadn't had in so long. She honestly thought she would never see it again but, obviously, she was wrong. She just couldn't get over the fact that after so long of not having that dream, It came back again. Why?</p><p> </p><p>Lilith looked down at her bedside table and picked up the glasses that lay at the edge. She unfolded them then slid them onto her face. Her vision became clear. She had to get ready. No matter how she was feeling she just had to push past it and prepare to teach Luz some more.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday was an eventful day now that she thought about it. She had spent so much time with Luz teaching her about many different magics. She taught her fundamentals about the Coven system and even some basic history. She gave Luz those six books she gathered as self-studying material. As much as she thought having a tutor was great, Lilith also believed self-study was also an important part of learning. Honestly, Luz's Unending appetite for knowledge was so tiring, but It was also admirable. The fact she was already showing talent in magic after only the first lesson was astounding to her. It reminded her a lot of... Eda. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith walked into her bathroom nearby and leaned onto the counter with her outstretched hands. She stared into the mirror looking into her reflection. Her hair was poofy and messy like it always was when she woke up. She placed her hand on her forehead and pushed upwards to see more clearly underneath her black hair. Her orange roots showing themselves once again. She sighed deeply knowing that this was going to be a pain to deal with. Before anything else though she grabbed at her brush ready to get started with fixing up her hair.</p><p> </p><p>After that was all dealt with Lilith looked into the mirror once again. It was perfect. Just like it always was. However, She didn't feel any satisfaction in it like she usually did. She just felt empty. She looked away from the mirror and stared into the room that lay outside the bathroom. It was silent and desolate. There was no one else but her here.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith walked outside the bathroom and changed out of her sleeping wear into her usual attire. She didn't have any time to dawdle. She had to go to the Emperor. Today she planned to show Luz around the castle. To get her as familiar with it all as she could. She had another busy day ahead of her so she had to go attend to her duties post haste. So she opened up the door and headed out to go get the emperor from her room as they agreed upon. All the while she didn’t realize she never took her glasses off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Camila sat silently in a recliner chair looking into a framed photo she was holding. She stared at it wistfully as a painful grip bore at her heart. It was a picture of Luz playing in the sand at a beach when she was younger. Camila remembered that day. The three of them were out there for summer. She remembered how fun it was to swim. She remembered those silly sand castles he helped Luz with. There were just so many memories that came to her from this one photo. It was hard to discern from them all.</p><p> </p><p>It's been more than a day and a half since Luz ran away. The police still haven't come up with anything, and there was no word from anyone else. It crushed her. Why would she have just run off like that? Where would she have even gone?  </p><p> </p><p>Camila thought back to the last time they spoke and cringed. She regretted what she said to her. There could have been some other way to handle it, but she just let her emotions get to her. She just panicked with all those thoughts coming to her. She didn't know how to even process it all. That smoke smell. The tattoo on her hand.  It just made her panic so much.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was that one thing Luz told her. The thought of Luz throwing some magical fireball was preposterous. The more Camila thought about it the more she wanted to believe that was true, but how could she. She just hoped wherever Luz was she was safe. She couldn't lose someone else in her life. </p><p> </p><p>She stood up from the recliner to make her way to the kitchen and stopped when she passed the door to Luz's room. It remained closed just as she remembered it. She stared at the door for a couple of seconds. Until a sudden surge of wistful nostalgia came over her. So she decided to open that door and enter the room beyond.</p><p> </p><p>It was just the way she remembered it. The computer that sat on Luz's desk. The myriad of posters she had. It was all there. That was at least what she thought, but she then realized there was actually a large space of empty wall. It was strange. Luz always had at least something covering up the wall. She always said she didn't really like to have empty spaces on her wall. </p><p> </p><p>She walked over to that empty space examining it thoroughly. She could have sworn there was a poster there at one point. Where did it go? As she was pondering that fact she just so happened to notice the poster that sat next to the empty space. It was Luz's prized Azura poster. Skewed slightly off-center like it was hastily placed there. She looked down to see one corner of the poster was curling away from the wall with a loose strand of tape attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>The strangest thing she realized while looking was the faint scent of ash. Camila grabbed at the corner and carefully pulled away at the corner. She was careful not to damage it as she peeled away the tape that stuck to the wall. When she was done she took the poster off the wall and gasped in shock at what she saw. A large black stain on the wall. From it emanated the faint smell of ash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Honestly, writing this chapter kind of punched me in the heart a couple of times. Please tell me what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey. So yeah, I'm sorry for how long it took for me to get to the next chapter. I've just been a little low on motivation recently, but  I managed to get this done finally! It was kind of hard getting back to writing this again after such a long break, but I hope It turned out good enough!</p>
<p>And thank you for over 8500 hits and 450 kudos! It makes me happy people have been enjoying my work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Camila reached her hand out to touch the large stain and was surprised to see her fingers sink into the stain. Ash crumbled away from the wall as it flowed gently through the air to the floor. Her fingers easily pushed through the wall until stopping at about half an inch deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> This wasn't a normal burn mark. It seared into the wall so deeply turning most of it into heavily compacted ash, yet somehow leaving the surrounding wall completely undamaged. If she wanted to Camila could easily scoop away the ash from the thick wall and create a noticeable hole. Something like this was unthinkable.  It's impossible! No mere flame could have caused such precise damage like this. It was as if... by magic.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Camila fell back onto Luz's bed as realization slowly sunk in. Her face was struck with guilt and an unending shock of confusion. She tried to explain this away, but everything she could come up with was just as preposterous as the other. So does that mean, Luz was telling the truth?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared up at the ashen hole. The longer she looked. The more It began to dawn on her. Why, of all things, would Luz have ever made such an obvious lie in the first place? Yet her brain wouldn't let her accept something as preposterous as that. An unwinnable inner conflict raged on as she fought against her own sensibilities and her trust in her daughter. What was she to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mija, I'm sorry." Camila lamented quietly as tears began to flow down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she heard the doorbell ring. She snapped out of her grief-stricken state and quickly looked towards the front door. Was it the police? Who else would it be? She stood up from the bed and wiped away her tears. She composed herself as much as she could before heading over to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out to the handle and pulled the door open. beyond it stood a man cloaked in formal wear. A black suit, and tie with a white undershirt underneath. Despite how well dressed the man was Camila was a little off-put by him. He wore no identifier and looking behind him revealed that there was no vehicle to speak of. Even stranger still he wore earmuffs that covered his ears. Something she found very odd in this near summer heat. Who was this man? Was he really with the police?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um. Who are...?" Camila tried to ask a question but ended up getting cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are Camila Noceda. Yes? Mother of Luz Noceda?" The man asked calmly with no hints of even the slightest emotion. It kind of caught Camila off guard</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yes. I am. You are with the police right?" Camila asked cautiously. However, the man never responded. He only stared forward. His gaze hidden by the deep crimson of his shades. Then he spoke seemingly ignoring her question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to discuss something with you. May I come in? It pertains to your daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, of course, come in." Camila invited the man in, purely out of desperation to learn what this man had to say about Luz. Despite those uncertain feelings that reverberated through her body, simply hearing Luz's name was enough for her to gain some trust and hope. Though along with it also came an inkling of dread.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the man walked into her house without even a single thank you. Almost immediately after entering her house, the man seemed to be looking around curiously. He touched the counters and some decor almost as if he was searching around for some invisible thing. He even crouched down and felt the floor for a good second. He was muttering to himself as he did it. Something about traces. Traces of what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole thing began to make Camila a little unsettled. The fierce seriousness this man exuded as he felt around her house was almost scary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, what are you doing?" She asked troubledly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man didn't even look at her as he continued with his search.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing you need concern yourself about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weren't we supposed to talk about Luz?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In time. I have other work to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Camila instantly began to regret letting this man into her house. Just who was he? Why was he here, looking around her house like a curious cat? What did he know about Luz? Camila's mind began to wander. Eventually, she came to a thought. A single thought that made her anxiety shoot up instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you? You work with the police right? Show me proof! I want to see proof that I can trust you." Once the words came out of Camila's mouth The man stared up at her from his crouched position. A visible frown forming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid there is no such proof." The man admitted. He stood up from the ground. Staring right into Camila's eyes. "But, I guess it doesn't really matter. I've already confirmed the existence of magical residue in this house. Quite strong magic indeed. Used by an amateur too. Assumedly, you're daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Magic!? Luz, she really...?" Camila stuttered over her words. She was at a loss. This man. He spoke as if he truly believed his own words. Just like Luz. Camila knew now. He was no police officer. "Who are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A servant of the True Emperor. The one who shall bring about true unity to our worlds." Somehow the sincerity in the man's voice was almost frightening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha-What? I-I-I don't... Wha-what are you talking about?" Camila panicked as the man began to inch closer. She backed up into her bar. As she did, she bumped into one of the decorations that lay there. It fell backward and rolled off the bar smashing into the ground with a loud crack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think It's about time we have that little discussion you wanted." He said as he pointed his finger at Camila.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Camila brought up her hands and began blindly searching for something behind her on the bar as she stared the man in the face. desperation and terror on her face. Just as she managed to find a glass wine bottle and pull it up above her by Its neck. She was shocked to see the man's fingertip light up. Immediately after he drew a large glowing circle in thin air. Before Camila could even retaliate with the bottle, she began to lose focus, and her grip loosened. The bottle fell to the ground with a loud shatter. The red contents spilling onto the floor. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. Her sight fading away into a hazy mess until she saw nothing but black. Then she lost herself. The world around her turned into a soundless empty void devoid of sense. Then she knew no more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn stared down at the blank piece of paper skeptically. She twirled the pencil in her hand trying to come up with an idea, yet nothing came. She sighed dejectedly before dropping her head onto her dark oak desk in disappointment. It hit with a loud clatter as all the loose art supplies jangled around from the impact. She really wanted to draw something, but the dread of the blank paper was always a barrier for her. Especially when she wanted to try something original.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her head back up as she let go of the pencil and let it roll for a second. She wasn't going to be getting anywhere with this. She pushed her foot against her desk and let her chair roll away from it. She stood up with a stretch. Then looked over to her door. On her door laid a poster of her favorite character of all time. A suave and handsome boy in a white trench coat and donning a dark mask around their eyes. The so-called 'thief of justice' named Arcana. Who was from her favorite game of all time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, her love for RPGs was a lot more apparent when looking at the rest of her room. Almost from top to bottom her room was filled with numerous RPG posters. With some anime thrown in for good measure. A large portion of the art on the wall was actually fan-art made by herself as well. Then there was the entertainment stand which was filled with many different figures, games, and even some manga. It was really quite a nerd's dream room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Adalyn loosened herself after finishing up with her stretch and went to change out of her pajamas. She wore a rather simple outfit. Some slightly loose-fitting black slacks and a dark blue T-shirt that had the logo of the triforce etched on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left her room and decided to get some fresh air. Maybe a little walk could help jumpstart her mind so she can actually get to drawing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment she walked out of her room she noticed her father sitting down in front of the living room television with an elderly Asian woman, her grandmother.  The two of them were both focused intently on the screen. Controllers gripped in their hands as they both tapped away on the buttons vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GAME!"  A voice from the Television yelled out. Adalyn's father reeling back in defeat, while her grandmother celebrated her victory with a cute little dance. It made Adalyn chuckle at the display getting the attention of the two adults.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Adalyn. You up to play some games with us for a bit?" Her father asked as he quickly got over the defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to, Dad, but I think I'm gonna go on a walk instead. I  want to relax a bit. Clear my mind and all." Adalyn explained. Her dad nodded knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Having some art block again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm-hm." Adalyn nodded back as she made her way to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Be careful then!" As much as he trusted his daughter a father still had to worry right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will. See ya later dad, Obaa-chan." Adalyn bid farewell to the both of them as she passed by them on her way. Her grandmother gave a warm smile and a silent nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you later." Her father replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the front door she bent over to grab her shoes from a square basket filled with other shoes. As she slipped on her shoes she shouted out to her grandmother another farewell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"itte kimasu!" Adalyn called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"itte rashai!" Her grandmother replied with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Adalyn stepped out the door and closed it behind her she pulled out some earbuds and plugged them into her ears. She would usually walk around the neighborhood while listening to her favorite songs as a way to think and gain inspiration. It was very often that she would find inspiration from a song she found herself enjoying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she still couldn't exactly think straight. Even after walking down the street for a good few minutes, there wasn't even a dollop of thought that would push her out of her rut. Even more, time passed, and still, there was nothing. The music blared into her thoughts only to be wiped away by some lingering feelings of regret and doubt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about Luz, wasn't it? Her guilt-ridden heart has still not healed. She hated the fact of how she contributed to Luz's tears on that day, but did it really matter anymore? It was so many days ago. If she were to apologize now would it be too late? All at once, thoughts she was not looking for came flowing in. When she finally got that chance to meet Luz again would Luz hate her? What if she somehow hurt Luz again? Was it weird how she lingered on this for so long? Would Luz think It was creepy that she's been practically stocking her just to apologize? Those thoughts continued to claw away at her like a shadow grabbing at her heart. Anxiety started to pour in from the idea of it all going wrong. How could she face Luz after what she let happen? She's not good enough to be friends with someone she hurt. She wasn't good enough for anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a loud blast in her ear startled her out of those consuming thoughts. Her ear pulsating at the sounds of heavy metal and the screaming voices of the music. She yelped in pain before quickly turning down the volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Augh! Dammit! Why haven't I taken that out of my playlist yet?" She lamented annoyed by the sudden fright and pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed half-heartedly as she looked ahead. She spotted the bench she always sat down near the local park. It was a simple wooden bench with a steel light pole right behind it. A quiet and peaceful place to think. Although Adalyn figured her thoughts would quickly get sidetracked again. So instead she opted to sit down and watch some anime on her phone instead. Maybe losing herself In another world could help her cope with that guilt that never left her. For a good couple of minutes she sat down on that bench scrolling through her selection of anime, but none really seemed to pique her interest. She could always go back to something she knows she would love, but she wanted something new. Unable to find anything Adalyn dropped her hands to her lap with a defeated sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What am I going to do?" She pondered solemnly. In the end, the one thing she hoped to alleviate her lack of motivation had failed her. For the first time, it failed her completely. She groaned dejectedly as she rested her face in her hands. She threw her head back so that it laid on the back of the bench. She stayed like that for a few seconds. Her face covered by her hands as if she was trying to hide from the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn let her hands slide down her face until they rested at her side once again. However., instead of looking up to the sky seeing the clouds and their wondrous shapes, she saw a face unexpectedly pop into her peripheral vision. She jumped in shock and quickly tore herself off the bench looking behind her where she saw the face. She looked around for someone, but there was no one. Not a single soul was around at all. If that were the case, what was that face she saw?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was she seeing things? No. That couldn't be. There may be no one around but she definitely saw a face. So she looked around a bit more. That's when it came to view. Right behind the bench plastered onto the pole was a poster. A poster with a very familiar face on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luz?" Adalyn quickly ran back over to the bench and looked closer at the poster and began to read what was printed on it. It only took the first line above the image of Luz for her heart to sink to the bottom of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Missing Person." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? No, this couldn't be. Luz was missing? What on earth could have happened? Adalyn felt her breath catch in her throat. Her mouth grew numb as she left her mouth agape. Exposed to the air for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without even thinking she tore away the poster from the pole. It was only affixed there with scotch tape so it was actually quite easy. She buried her face into the poster unabashedly and scanned through the entire thing over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" If you have any information of her whereabouts please call-".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her last known location was at her home, 7605-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her home? After frantically reading the poster over and over again she finally realized the address printed was meant to be Luz's home. Why couldn't she believe it? Was this poster not good enough proof? She doesn't even really know Luz that well at all. Yet, she felt scared. Scared of never being able to see her again. Something like that was never easy to accept. In one swift motion, she pulled out her phone and put the address into her GPS. She had to find out more.  She needed to see if this really was true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have arrived at your destination." A robotic voice informed Adalyn. It made a simple little 4 note tune signifying the GPS turning itself off. Just like it said, Adalyn now stood in front of the house she looked for. surprisingly, It was only about a thirty-minute walk from her own house. It was also only ten minutes away from the school as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn stared at the house and wondered what exactly she was to do. She made the effort to come here. She remembered that determination she felt not long ago. But now? There was nothing other than a strange feeling of wrongness. Somehow the house was more intimidating to her at this moment than a red-faced demon. Her mind screamed at her to leave. Forget about it, and hope everything will turn out okay in the end. At the same time, she felt herself being pulled towards the house. A strange combination of both fear and curiosity. She needed to know. No matter how slim the chance of this being some cruel joke she needed to know from the source. Was it true?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet planted themselves directly in front of the door.  She raised her fist up and went to knock on the door. However, just as her fist was a mere inch away from the door, a thought came to her. If it was true, then she would only exasperate the pain of those that may reside with Luz. Her parents. Siblings. Grandparents. Anyone in there would inevitably be struggling with that fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here she was about to knock on that door, and selfishly ask a question she refused to believe. Despite there being no real reason to doubt the poster. So she relented and pulled her fist away from the door. Her arm fell to her side limply. She couldn't do it. Instead, she stood there with an empty expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so stupid." Adalyn chastised herself quietly. Eventually, she began to convince herself that everything would be fine. She had to go home and wait for it to sort itself out. It was really all that could be done. That apology would have to wait even longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as Adalyn turned around to make her leave, she suddenly heard a loud smash from inside the house. It made her immediately stop in place. Quickly she turned her head back towards the noise in a worried shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?" She thought curiously. Whatever it was It didn't sound good. A smashing sound like that was never good. What brought, even more, worry to her was how quiet it was after the sound. There was no yell of anger or disappointment. Only an eerie silence that made her skin crawl. She turned back around and placed her ear against the door to see if she could hear anything beyond. Still, only silence and a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. Before she could even begin to think of what to do next she felt a click reverberate throughout the door sending a shock to her system. Adalyn watched in horror as the doorknob turned. She quickly bolted off to the side and dived right into the bush to the side of the door. As if by pure instinct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door gently swung open moments later. Adalyn peeked out from behind the bush to see a strange man in a suit. He seemed to have just now stuffed something into the breast pocket of his suit. The man seemed familiar to Adalyn somehow. Like she saw him before. She couldn't for the life of her think of someone she knew that wore earmuffs so close to summer though.  It clashed with the intimidating presence of the suit and sunglasses, yet the man still exuded a menacing aura. Wait a minute. A suit? That's right. She did see someone like that before. Back in school, she noticed someone wearing an almost identical suit. What would someone like that be doing there? Let alone here!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn watched as the man walked away from the house unaware of her presence. He walked down the driveway passing the only vehicle there until he reached the edge of the street and turned right onto the sidewalk. He didn't enter any vehicle which meant had to have walked here. But where from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the same day Adalyn finds out Luz is missing, this strange man left Luz's own home. Everything about the situation struck Adalyn the wrong way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should she call the cops? No. Even if Adalyn did, what would she say? She saw a strange man leave someone's house. Something so vague would never be taken completely seriously. Even if she did The man was already on his way somewhere. There was no way of knowing where exactly he was going. She saw too many flaws in that plan. So against her better judgment, Adalyn decided to go with her gut and follow the man. She had to know if he was going where she thought he was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was right. What stood in front of her was none other than the school. She watched the man slip into the school through a side gate. A gate that was reserved for delivery trucks and the like. From what it looked like the gate wasn't even locked at all. She waited quite a while to continue her pursuit. If she were to open that gate with the man still nearby the loud squeak and grinding metal would most certainly alert the man. Unfortunately, the man turned towards the buildings of the school and vanished behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn lost the trail, but she didn't want to give up. The burning questions in her mind egged her on. Why at the school? Did this guy really have any relation to the other man she saw? And the most worrying question of all. Did this have anything to do with Luz? Her curiosity and desire were like a leash that kept her anxiety at bay. It even seemed to overpower her reluctance to basically break into her school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So with bated breath, Adalyn ran over to the old looking gate and pushed it open as gently as she could. Only until she was barely able to squeeze through. As she made it deeper into the school she managed to only ever catch glimpses of the man right as he turned corners. Eventually, she watched as he made his way to the principal's office. Just like that last person she saw. The one with the pointy ears. Something that was rather hard to forget.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no other place for the man to go. Adalyn watched as he entered the office. A strange place to be at on the weekend. Especially for a well-dressed man who wasn't even the principal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing else Adalyn could do. She didn't want to look through the window as she could very easily be spotted. She also didn't want to try and listen through the door as this time there wasn't a bush to quickly hide behind if the door opened while she listened. If she opened the door. Well, It would be pretty obvious what would happen in that case. So she waited. She peeked around the corner waiting for him to leave the room. She waited. And waited. And waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five full minutes pass by and nothing has happened. To Adalyn, those five minutes were like an eternity. It was maddening. The fact she couldn't see or hear anything was only wearing on her as more time passed. Eventually, she figured, if she was careful, one quick peek through the window could help her see what exactly was going on. So she carefully inched her way forward until she came side by side to the window. Slowly she moved to barely look with one eye. Doing her best to show as little of herself as possible. She was shocked at what she saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office was completely empty. No trace of the man in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Adalyn whispered more confused than she ever has been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No longer fearing being spotted she dropped her caution and peered through the glass. She continued to scrutinize every aspect of the room, but it was exactly as it always had been. There was no way! He couldn't have just disappeared! Could he? Adalyn threw open the door to the office and walked in. The office really was completely empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn walked around the office looking for something out of the ordinary. She came upon the desk which seemed to have a bunch of loose paper sprawled all around it. That was strange. The principal was quite the neat freak so all this paper on the desk was definitely out of place. Her attention was drawn even further when she saw what was on each paper, or rather fliers. Each one depicted some sort of advertisement for a camp of some sort. Cooking, Music, game design, and so forth. The mere number of them was quite something. Two of the fliers in specific caught Adalyn's attention the most. The ones that stood on top of the pile. One was for something called 'Think Inside the Box Camp' or something like that. Then there was the other one, 'Mother and Daughter camp'. When she looked through all of them she noticed a strange detail. There was no address. Not even a bus schedule.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn put the fliers back down into the pile. She admitted the fliers were odd, but she couldn't really figure out how they had anything to do with the man who disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when she noticed the door. Not the door she came from. No. The door behind the principal's desk. A door she swore was never there before. It looked almost identical to the one that leads into this room. a plain brown with a rather generic door design. The only thing different was the door handle. It was a dim silver which was designed much more angular than the spherical golden knob of the other door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this? A closet?" Adalyn looked at the door bewildered and noticed it was ajar. It was open enough for her to see what was on the other side. It looked like a storage room with boxes and crates of various sizes stacked on top of each other. Each one pressed tightly against the wall and strapped together. All to provide as much walking room as possible. But that didn't make any sense! Not only did this much stuff in storage not make sense for a school. The room was far too big! Bigger than the entirety of the building she was supposed to be in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself wandering into the room completely perplexed. Then she heard a click behind her as her habit of always closing a door behind her kicked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't supposed to be here. Something about this place made her stomach turn inside out. Almost like she walked into the den of a sleeping monster. She felt unnerved and uncomfortable just by being here and she didn't even know why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached her hand out to grab the doorknob behind, but her hand whiffed into the air. She tried again and again. Every time she missed the doorknob. At least, that's what she thought. When she turned around to actually look at what she was doing. She gasped in terror. The door was gone. Only a blank wall remained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic-stricken Adalyn slapped her palms against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where? Where did it go? Wha-where'd the door go!?" She yelled out. She felt the wall numerous times in a desperate attempt to find what wasn't there. She was stuck here. Stuck in this place that made her feel ill."This can't be happening. This isn't real." Adalyn panicked in denial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her back towards the wall and pressed herself against it. Like she was trying to force her way through. No matter how many times she pushed or banged against the wall the door never came back. In the end, reality began to set in. It truly had vanished. There was no way to return from where she came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Okay. Just settle down. There..." Adalyn gulped as she tried to calm her heaving breath. "There has to be some other way out of here, right?" Adalyn tried to comfort herself. Instead of focusing on the fact she couldn't go out the way she came. She decided to simply look for another way out. That was all she could realistically do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked further into the storage room trying to keep herself from crying. The creaking of the walls echoed throughout the room. The boxes shifted slightly with each creak like something was moving them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Adalyn came upon another door. A tall metallic door that had a large latch attached to it. It seemed more like a vault than a simple door. Adalyn stared at the door for a few seconds wondering what lay ahead. Despite the fear she held, there really was nowhere else to go. Unless she wanted to stay here and die of starvation.  So she grabbed a hold of the latch and began to twist it open. The latch was rather heavy and resisted Adalyn for a good few seconds. Eventually, she managed to get the latch to move after putting as much force on it as she could. The rest was smooth sailing from there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CLUNK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latch was now completely unlocked. The door began to open on its own. It swung slowly inwards towards Adalyn who quickly got out of the way of the heavy looking door and quickly slipped through. What she saw beyond was something she couldn't explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was outside again, but she wasn't at school. No. She was in some sort of city! A city bustling with motion and sound. There were no cars. Just people walking on foot. There wasn't even a street for cars to drive on. Everything was so much more tightly packed together than any city she knew of. Vendors lined the street offering their goods up for sale. Clotheslines were hung up in between many different buildings. Wooden boxes and barrels were sprawled out evenly along the sides, all strapped against walls. This place felt more like an alleyway in the slums to her. Regardless of the pristinely clean appearance that contradicted that image.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there gobsmacked until she felt someone shove her out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out the way kid!" An angry-sounding man demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adalyn stumbled forward. Her breath she didn't even know she was holding forced out of her from the sudden push. When she regained her balance Adalyn looked back to the rude man. His ears! They were pointed! Just like that man she saw a few days ago. In fact, every other person she saw had pointed ears! Almost like they were elves or something. Where was she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Your ears. There round." A woman pointed out curiously. Adalyn looked at the woman who was staring back at her quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What. My-my ears?" Adalyn subconsciously prodded at her ears before covering them up completely. She began to fear that wherever she was it wasn't a good idea to linger about and grab any more attention from others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you new here?" The woman asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"New? I, um, I... I gotta go!" Adalyn yelled out anxiously. She had to get out of here!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! wait a minute!" The woman shouted out towards Adalyn. The voice got less audible the further she ran. She kept running. Bumping into many other people on her way. Each one yelled out irritated as she wordlessly passed them in a hurry. She had to get away. This was wrong. Everything about this place felt wrong and scary. She had to get away. She needed to call someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran and ran until she finally made it outside of the crowd of people. She turned into a more open area devoid of any other people. It was like a small nature area with small gardens and little trees. Intricately crafted wooden benches with soft cushions sat in between the trees. The area probably wasn't any bigger than a basketball court. Tall metallic railing lined in front of the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, nothing could have prepared her for the view that lay beyond the railing. Breathlessly she wandered up to the rails and placed her hands upon it. She looked outwards completely agape at what she saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An endless expanse of blue stretched out into the horizon. The color rippling heavily as if a large object was being dragged across it. The sound of waves crashing into each other came to her ears. Followed by a loud horn that echoed from a distance drowning out all other sounds for a good three seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face paled when she finally realized where she was. There really wasn't any escape for her now. She was truly stuck. This explained it all. That strange feeling of illness. The box's subtle movements in the storage place. Why everything seemed to be strapped down. She blankly stared out into the ocean. Lost in her own mind for what she should do next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the ship continued on its path sailing through the vast sea. One last horn blared out into the sky and brought with it a feeling of dread. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! And If you'd be so kind as to tell me what you thought I'd really appreciate it.</p>
<p>Also, I now have an Instagram and Tumblr if you'd like to follow me, or get in contact with me for any reason!</p>
<p>https://www.instagram.com/alicord9089/</p>
<p>https://alicord.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>